Destinados
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: ¿Vieron esos amores imposibles que nos encontramos todos alguna vez en el bus, el tren, o mismo en la calle? Bueno, de eso se trata precisamente mi historia. De cómo el azar se empecina en juntar dos personas, si es que éstas están destinadas a permanecer juntas. #Riren #Eren es una zorra #Tensión sexual #Primera vez #Sexo oral #Buttplugs #Sexo público #Sexo de todo tipo.
1. Destino burlón

**Destino Burlón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Nada es tan aburrido, como tener que mantener una decepción."_

**.**

**.**

Si hubiese salido de casa tan solo un minuto más tarde de lo que lo hice, nada de esto habría pasado, y hoy, yo no tendría una historia que contar. Al menos no ésta…

Nunca tuve fe en el supuesto _amor a primera vista_, de hecho, desde chico creí que yo jamás tendría novia, ¡mucho menos novio! Solía pensar que sería imposible para mí. No por considerarme feo, asimismo, yo nunca le di importancia a eso, sino porque sostenía que el amor nunca llegaría a alcanzarme. No sé si después de esto puedo decir que estaba equivocado, o que le estaba dando justo en el clavo…

Es hoy en día que mi padre, Grisha Jaeger, trabaja como psiquiatra en una pequeña clínica de la que, casualmente, es el dueño. Hace justo cuatro años, yo había terminado la secundaria, por lo que debía decidirme si empezar una carrera Universitaria, o conseguirme algún trabajo. Opté por la segunda opción, ya que aún no sabía bien qué estudiar. Mi padre me ofreció el puesto de secretario en su clínica, y yo acepté gustoso. Sería fácil, aprendería de la persona que siempre admiré, y sobre todo, no tendría que manejarme con el transporte público, ya que iría junto con mi padre en su auto. Todo parecía prometedor.

En ese entonces, a mis 17 años, yo estaba de novio con una chica que conocí unos años antes, gracias a una profesora de mi escuela. Ella daba clases de arte, y siempre se llevó muy bien con sus estudiantes, en especial conmigo. Le gustaba mucho mi entusiasmo por querer saber cosas nuevas. Esta profesora tenía un trabajo extra, el cual hacía más bien por hobbie que por otra cosa. Era tatuadora. Algo extraño para una profesora, ¿no? Si bien era muy excéntrica, era una de las mujeres más agradables que tuve el placer de conocer. Su nombre es Zoe, pero todos la llamaban profesora Hange, menos yo, que me permitía llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Una tarde, en su clase de arte, habiendo terminado mi trabajo, decidí acercarme a su escritorio para charlar. No estaba de buenos ánimos, pues había cortado con mi primera novia, Mikasa. La profesora Zoe me consoló dándome consejos típicos para adolescentes, pero yo no estaba en búsqueda de fiesta, ni mucho menos, yo quería estar con alguien, en una relación seria… Si bien no quería rendirme con Mikasa, sabía que debía seguir adelante. Ella era mucho más chica que yo, y por mucho más chica, quiero decir _realmente mucho más chica_. Yo acababa de cumplir 15 años, y ella tenía 12. Bueno, tal vez no eran tantos años de diferencia, pero a esa edad, se notaban mucho. Sus padres hicieron lo imposible para que ya no podamos vernos, por eso desistí, en parte los entendía…

Como sea, Zoe se dio cuenta de lo que andaba buscando, por lo que me habló de una chica que solía ir a su local a tatuarse de vez en cuando. Su nombre es Annie, es de descendencia rusa, y muy bonita. Me pasó su Facebook, y me dijo que me podía tomar la libertad de agregarla, pero no lo hice. Sí la busqué y husmeé sus fotos, las cuales estaban como públicas. Era realmente una chica hermosa, parecía algo mayor que yo.

En la clase siguiente de arte, tras haber buscado por Facebook y revisado algunas de las fotografías de esta joven, hablé con Zoe para pedirle que le diera mi celular y Facebook a ella, así, si ella sentía que quería conocerme, me agregase. La verdad es que nunca fui de armas tomar. Era joven, inexperto, y por demás torpe. Nunca hubiese podido encarar la situación, menos de una forma virtual.

Zoe rió ante mi inocencia, y prometió hablar con esta chica para comentarle de mi existencia. Para no extenderme tanto, ella me mandó un mensaje privado al día siguiente de haber hablado con Zoe. Decía que le interesó lo que veía en mi muro, ya que mis posteos solían ser públicos, al igual que algunas de mis fotos y datos. Le mandé entonces la solicitud de amistad, y empezamos a hablar. Ella tenía tres años más que yo, pero era casi de mi estatura, apenas la pasaba por uno o dos centímetros. La verdad es que traté de impresionarla hablando sólo cosas positivas de mi persona… es que no sabía cómo mantenerla interesada sino.

Un día, chateando, acordamos en vernos por primera vez en el local de Zoe, ella se iría a tatuar, y yo la acompañaría. Cuando la vi en persona, noté que sus fotos no le hacían justicia. Pocas veces vi pieles tan claras y lisas, sin imperfecciones, como la de ella. Tiene ojos celestes claros, similares al color del agua. Su nariz es lo que más llamó mi atención. Tiene el tabique curvo, en forma de gancho, y aunque no es grande, se sabe distinguir. Tal vez en otra cara quedaría hasta fea, pero en la suya sólo lograba que resaltasen todos sus delicados rasgos, como sus labios, que aunque carnosos, eran pequeños. De cuerpo siempre fue grácil, algo tonificada, lo justo y necesario. Recapitulando, una chica hermosa.

Pude notar, también, que ella no dejaba de mirarme. Es más, se la veía demasiado nerviosa, sus risas eran exageradas al hablarme a mí y a Zoe, y sus movimientos, un tanto torpes, tanto, que hasta tiró la tinta que usaría la profesora para tatuarla.

Ese fue el día en que la conocí, y debo decir que me gustó bastante. Parecía buena gente, era atractiva, y me resultó bastante simpática. Cabe decir que yo le gusté mucho también, y me lo hizo saber al salir del local, cuando, tras haberla acompañado a la estación de buses que le correspondía, me saludaba con un sutil beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Así fue que comenzamos a salir. Ella venía a buscarme a la salida de la escuela, y luego íbamos a merendar juntos o algo. Siempre teníamos algo que hacer. Ella era bastante ingeniosa, y solía sorprenderme con regalos hechos a mano, o cosas así. Esas eran una de las cosas que lograron enamorarme. Esa actitud protectora me hacía sentir amado.

Habíamos estado saliendo por un año y medio, y todas sus demostraciones de amor cambiaron cuando empezó la Universidad. Había reducido sus llamadas diarias a tres por semana. Entonces ya la veía sólo los domingos, y el resto de los días me quedaba solo. A veces me veía con mi mejor, no, mi único amigo, Armin. Él me decía que apostaba mucho a nuestra pareja, que si ella estaba distante, se debía seguro al estrés de tanto estudiar. Yo también creía eso.

Una tarde, se me dio por curiosear en su Facebook, encontrándome con unas cuántas sorpresas. Traté de mantener la calma, pero a mis casi 17 años, todavía era muy impulsivo y celoso. Aparentemente, Annie estaba conociendo muchos chicos. No era sorprendente que llamase la atención masculina, y no era eso lo que me molestaba, es más, me consideraba afortunado de tener a mi lado a una chica deseable, me subía mucho la autoestima. Lo que me molestaba enormemente, era que ella fuese quien les daba esperanzas de tener algo a esos chicos. Es que debía ser un malentendido. Yo ponía las manos en el fuego por Annie. Mi familia la había llegado a querer mucho inclusive. No podía estarme engañando. No. Me negaba a creer eso.

Lo hablé con ella, y pareció entenderme. Se excusó de su comportamiento diciéndome que estaba saturada de exámenes. Fui bastante tonto en creerle. Pero así era yo, tonto, inocente.

Ya habiendo llegado el final de curso, estaba preparándome para un viaje grupal con mis compañeros, que, si bien no me llevaba magníficamente bien con todos, tenía buen trato con la mayoría.

Nos íbamos a ir a Ámsterdam por una semana. Yo, aunque por un lado quería viajar, por el otro no quería dejarla a Annie sola. Bueno, suponiendo que iba a estar sola…

Llegada la fecha del viaje, ella saludándome por la ventanilla del tren, junto a mi familia, yo gritaba su nombre y le recordaba cuánto la quería e iba a extrañar. Todos mis compañeros se burlaban diciendo que nunca habían visto a alguien tan cursi, pero no me importaba, ¡yo estaba feliz!

En esa semana compré chocolates, un licor que sabía que a ella le gustaría, algunos recuerdos, y varias postales. La mayoría de los obsequios eran para ella, aunque había gastado mucho dinero para regalarle cosas también a mi familia. Me había llevado una cantidad considerable de dinero, el cual me habían dado mis padres, ya que yo aún no trabajaba, dinero que no me gasté en boliches ni nada de eso. No sentí la necesidad de gastarlo en tales trivialidades.

Una noche, preparándome para salir a dar una vuelta con Armin y Jean, otro de los varones de mi curso con quien me llevaba bastante bien, sonó mi teléfono celular. ¡Era Annie! Fue tal mi alegría, que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho mientras hablaba con ella. Les pedí a los chicos que se adelantaran, que más luego los alcanzaría.

Conversé con ella por un buen rato, hasta que del otro lado la línea se escuchó cómo se apretaban varios botones a la vez. Hablé en voz alta pronunciando su nombre a ver si me escuchaba, pero era en vano. No quise cortar, y qué bueno que no lo hice. Pude notar la voz de un chico del otro lado del teléfono. Ella reía y parecía molestarse con él por haber apretado los números de su teléfono. Yo me enfurecí, le pregunté a los gritos quién era ese sujeto, y ella me dijo que se trataba de su primo, cosa que no me tragué, tan estúpido no era. Le corté, sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón. ¿Por qué estaba con otro hombre mientras yo estaba lejos de ella? ¿Era el único de los dos que pensaba y se preocupaba genuinamente por el otro? Y lo que más me pregunté, ¿por qué me llamaba si sabía que el sujeto con el que estaba, haría tal cosa? ¿Es que quería que yo me enterase que estaba con otro de esa forma?

Jean y Armin volvieron de su paseo a eso de las 4 de la madrugada. Se exaltaron un poco al verme con la cara roja y lágrimas secas en mis mejillas. Sin mencionar las dos cajas de chocolates vacías que yacían en mi cama. Les conté lo que había pasado, y ambos se indignaron bastante con Annie. La conocían, y no creyeron que sería capaz de estar con otro tipo mientras yo me iba de viaje de fin de curso. Me calmaron como pudieron, e insistieron en que me relajara, que tal vez, con algo de suerte, todo se trataba de una confusión. Les hice caso, y traté de disfrutar de lo que quedaba del viaje.

Para cuando volví a Berlín, ya más calmado, lo primero que hice fue llamarla y programar una cita. Ella aceptó. Nos vimos esa misma noche. Yo estaba muy triste y nervioso. Tenía miedo de estar en lo cierto, y que se tratase de un engaño por parte de Annie.

Ella negó el estar saliendo con otro tipo, y hasta se mostró ofendida. Yo sentí algo de culpa, pues tal vez me estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo creía en ella, y era imposible que me engañase.

Las semanas pasaron, y nuestra relación volvió a ser la de antes. Llena de amor, confianza, y… celos. Me era inevitable. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme poner celoso. Como dije antes, no me molestaba el hecho de que ella le gustase a los demás, sino el que a ella le gustase tanto provocar y juguetear de más con sus supuestos amigos. Yo me sentía un juguete, para ser honesto.

Llegó un punto en que no aguanté más, y le pedí a Armin, quien era un genio de la tecnología, que hackease su cuenta de Facebook. No me sentía nada bien haciendo eso, lo doy por asegurado, pero necesitaba confirmar que lo que ella me decía, era cierto.

A Armin le tomó unos pocos minutos conseguir su contraseña. Me la anotó, y me recomendó que no le dijese a nadie lo que estábamos haciendo, ya que era ilegal irrumpir en la privacidad del otro. Como yo nunca traicionaría la confianza de un amigo, cumplí con mantener mi silencio. Me costó mucho hacerlo, ya que descubrí cosas horribles en su bandeja de mensajes. Ella coqueteaba con la mayoría de sus contactos varones, y había dos en particular, con los que mantenía charlas demasiado íntimas y eróticas como para llamarlos _amigos_.

Me largué a llorar como un bebé cuando terminé de leer cada una de esas conversaciones. Y no tanto por las cosas obscenas que llegué a descubrir. Aunque las charlas eran muy subidas de tono, en ninguna se podía apreciar un engaño concreto. Lo que más me entristeció, fue descubrir que ella hablaba mal de mí. Inclusive había llegado a decirle a uno de esos tipos, que ella tendría que haberme pegado una patada en el trasero hacía rato, que quería botarme pero le daba pena.

Jamás en mi vida me sentí tan frustrado. Esto era el colmo. Si bien no traicioné la confianza de Armin, me las ingenié para, al día siguiente, seguirla hasta una de sus clases. Vi que se sentaba con un tipo alto y moreno. Era atractivo, y por las miradas que se regalaban, se notaba que se gustaban. Sentía las venas de mi frente reventar. A todo esto, yo estaba observando la clase desde uno de los asientos de la parte trasera del aula. Era muy grande, y me camuflaba tranquilamente entre la cantidad grotesca de alumnos que había allí. Nadie notó mi presencia. O al menos, nadie sospechó que yo ni siquiera pertenecía a esa clase.

Los vi tocarse las manos por debajo del escritorio que yacía en frente de ellos, y eso fue todo lo que necesité ver para confirmar cualquier duda o sospecha. Ya no necesitaba decirle que había revisado sus mensajes de Facebook. Ya estaba tranquilo de haberme asegurado mis dudas. Estaba destrozado, pero seguro. No me dejaría engañar más.

Me escabullí de la clase sin hacer demasiado ruido, y la esperé en la puerta de entrada. Como supuse que haría, salía junto a ese sujeto, sin darse la mano, pero sí muy pegados. Recuerdo que ese era con el que más se hablaba por chat. Su nombre era Berlt, o algo así. Al mirarlo de cerca, pude ver que era bastante parecido a mí, me superaba en altura y su nariz era muy diferente a la mía, pero teníamos rasgos bastante parecidos. No la entendía. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo eso? Yo que siempre confié en ella como con nadie…

Esa fue mi primera decepción amorosa, y me aseguré que sería la última.

Claro, eso decía y aseguraba, hasta que lo vi a él...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Para explicarles un poco el motivo de querer escribir esto, les diré que está basado en una historia personal. Le cambiaré varias cosas conforme avance el Fic, pero me concentraré en mantener varios aspectos de lo que en realidad pasó. Los personajes en los que me basaré son relativos, por ende, no veo necesario mencionarlos.**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia. Mi idea es compartir esto con aquellas personas que perdieron la fe en el destino y el amor.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Estaré publicando al menos una vez por semana, todo depende del interés que llegue a despertar este AlterFic.**

**Saludos, y gracias por leerme.**

**BLYFF.**


	2. Karma

**Karma**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Cómo la gente te trata, eso es karma. Cómo tú reaccionas, es ya cosa tuya."_

**_._**

**_._**

_-¿Cuánto crees que deba de estar en el taller?_

Oía la charla telefónica desde a cocina, mientras terminaba mis tostadas y mi jugo. Al parecer, el motor del auto andaba funcionando mal. Nunca entendí por qué papá no cambiaba ese viejo adefesio. Digo, tenía el dinero suficiente como para hacerlo, pero sostenía que ése era su auto, que no lo reemplazaría, que únicamente compraría otro, el día que su Volvo dejase de arrancar. En parte me gustaba esa actitud para nada arrogante y sí fiel.

Esa mañana de Enero, papá me pidió que vaya antes a la clínica, ya que debía organizar las historias de los pacientes que vería en el día, y de paso aprovechar para ordenar un poco su consultorio. Tenía personal de limpieza, pero era sumamente cuidadoso con sus cosas, y sólo me permitía a mí tocarlas, por lo que yo debía encargarme de eso. No me molestaba, pero tampoco me encantaba la idea.

_-Yo debo esperar a que vengan a buscar el auto, Eren. Dijeron que hasta las 13 hs no vendrían, así que estaré llegando a eso de las 14 hs a la clínica._

_-Está bien, no hay problema._

_-Te encargo algo, si no llego para las 14 30 hs, llama a la señora Giesler y dile que ando con un pequeño retraso, ¿ok?_

_-Sí, sí. No te preocupes, papá._

_-Bien, gracias. Ah, Eren, ¿estás seguro que no quieres tomarte un taxi?_

_-Papá… son apenas quince minutos en autobús, sobreviviré._

Papá me hizo un ademán con su mano, y yo le devolví el saludo de forma burlona.

Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las once. Con algo de suerte, llegaba a la estación del autobús para alcanzar justo el abordo de las once. Y así lo hice. Pagué mi boleto y me senté casi al fondo, asegurándome antes que no haya nadie que necesitase el asiento más que yo.

Coloqué mis auriculares en mis orejas para escuchar algo de música, y me dispuse a disfrutar el pequeño recorrido hasta el centro, lugar donde se hallaba la clínica. Me venía bien despejarme un poco, esperaba que ese corto viaje, de aunque sea unos pocos minutos, me ayudase al humor que estaba teniendo, ya que hacía días había cortado con Annie.

No estaba acostumbrado a usar el transporte público, por lo que opté mantenerme despierto para no pasarme. Fue entonces que lo vi subir. Era un tipo alto, de cabello negro y largo, hasta… la cintura, aproximadamente. Sus facciones estaban bien definidas, debo decir que me llamó mucho la atención. Yo no era gay, digo, nunca había tenido fantasías con hombres, siempre me gustaron las mujeres, y claro que este tipo no me gustaba, sólo que… era muy llamativo, parecía un modelo o algo así. Así que me lo quedé mirando por unos segundos, hasta que su fría mirada se cruzó con la mía. Sentí mis mejillas acalorarse, y corté el contacto visual con aquel tipo.

El viaje me resultó bastante tenso, ya que el sujeto de larga cabellera se había sentado atrás del todo. No sé por qué, pero me sentía observado. En eso se sube una señora un tanto mayor, y la llamé para cederle mi asiento, ya que nadie parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Ella me agradeció con una sonrisa, y yo se la devolví. Pude notar cómo unos ojos me miraban, yo no lo miraba de vuelta, pero sentía que me estaban haciendo una radiografía. Me puse algo nervioso, creo que hasta comencé a sudar. Tan sólo esperaba que el autobús llegase rápido a destino, así no tenía que compartir más el espacio con aquel modelo de largos cabellos.

En mi despiste y tensión, me bajé dos estaciones antes. ¡Bravo, Eren! De todos modos, suspiré. Me sentía aliviado de no tener que sentirme observado por semejante… belleza. Era demasiado intimidante, a decir verdad.

Una triste canción llegó a mis oídos, la cual me trajo un incómodo recuerdo de Annie y yo haciendo el amor… maldita reproducción aleatoria. Había olvidado borrar todas las melodías tristes, o cualquier cosa que me la recordara. Cambié a la canción que le seguía y limpié unas sutiles lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos con mi manga. Para cuando bajé mi brazo, pude ver cómo el tipo con el que momentos atrás compartí el viaje, caminaba viniendo hacia mí. ¡¿Es que se había bajado una estación después que yo?! ¡¿Y yo estaba llorando?! Mi suerte estaba echada.

Créanme, aunque quise evitar su mirada, no pude. No quería que me viese lagrimear como un bebé, pero sus ojos me cautivaron desde lo lejos, y tuve, se los juro, tuve que mirarlos. Y qué bueno que lo hice. Eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. A simple vista parecían negros con un poco de verde, pero conforme se acercaba a mí, pude ver que eran grises, como el cielo cuando amenaza de tormenta.

Creo que mi boca se abrió por instinto, y supongo que por mi idiota expresión, fue que ese sujeto no paraba de mirarme fijo. Cuando pasó por mi lado pude sentir una tensión, no sé de qué tipo, pero era terrible, sofocante. Tragué saliva cuando lo pasé, y recé por no volver a cruzármelo nunca más. No podría contenerme una próxima vez.

Al entrar a la clínica, respiré. Me apoyé en los cristales de la puerta, y saludé luego a las dos recepcionistas. Fui directo al baño de mi pequeña oficina a lavarme el rostro. ¡Diablos que estaba colorado! Nunca me había pasado tal cosa, era extraño, algo aterrador, e inclusive malo. Malo para mi salud.

El día pasó lento y arduo. Papá había llegado a tiempo, por lo que no tuve que llamar a su primera paciente. Era una tarde tranquila, sin muchas tareas, pero por alguna razón, yo estaba como colegiala enamorada. ¿Tanto me había afectado ese tipo y sus ojos grises? En mi defensa, era algo descomunal.

_-El auto tiene para rato, Eren._- Decía papá al cerrar la clínica.- _Llamaré un taxi, ya es tarde como para andar volviendo en autobús._

_-Este… quiere decir que mañana debo…_

_-Hoy al mediodía hablé con el papá de Armin, podemos venir con él, ya que trabaja en el centro, sólo que estaremos llegando justo para el primer paciente…_

Sabía lo que papá quería decir. A él le gustaba tener todo ordenado con tiempo, las historias clínicas, su recetario en el escritorio, agua fresca, y una tetera para quien quisiera servirse alguna infusión caliente.

_-No te preocupes, yo vendré antes_.- Le ahorré la incomodidad de pedírmelo directamente. Sabía que a él no le gustaba encargarme todo a mí, pero bueno, era sólo hasta que el auto estuviese en marcha nuevamente.

_-Yo te pagaré los viajes en taxi, Eren._

_-No, papá, sé viajar en bus…_- Inquirí con algo de molestia, no me sentía cómodo cuando me trataban de niño pequeño. Sí, tenía 17 años, pero ya me consideraba lo suficientemente grande como para viajar solo, sin la necesidad de gastar fortuna en taxis. Papá hizo una sonrisa forzada, y pidió un auto para que nos recogiera.

Llegamos a destino, y nos encontramos con las luces de casa prendidas y un exquisito olor a pasta provenir de la cocina. Sonreí, hacía tiempo que no veía a mamá. Tal vez tres o cuatro semanas.

Mamá es azafata, por lo que se la pasa viajando. Rara vez se queda los fines de semana con nosotros, pero cuando está, compartimos los momentos más maravillosos. No somos una familia distanciada a pesar de las circunstancias, y vivimos decentemente. Ellos nunca me hicieron faltar nada. Digamos que soy un poco consentido.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mañana ya tienes que irte? ¡Booo!_

Mamá sonrió con melancolía. Sabía que le dolía tener que separarse de nosotros, pero lo bueno era que siempre volvía.

_-Lo siento mucho, Eren. En verdad quisiera quedarme, pero… no es fácil esto, ¿sabes?_

_-Carla, ¿puedes venir conmigo a la cocina un segundo?_

Mamá asintió. Siempre era lo mismo. Terminábamos de cenar, y papá la secuestraba a metros de mí para poder estrujarla. No quería imágenes de ellos dos en mi cabeza, aunque debo admitir que me parecía tierno. Se quieren mucho mis padres, y eso me hace feliz, a pesar de recordarme lo solo que me encontraba en esos momentos, claro.

Mamá me fue a saludar a mi habitación, y se sentó en el borde de mi cama como queriendo preguntarme algo. Ya sabía de qué se trataba…

_-Es definitivo, ¿no?_

_-Sí, mamá.-_ Hice fuerza para no llorar, pero fue inútil, ya que sentir su abrazo rodearme, logró sólo que me apenara más.

_-Ya verás cómo todo mejorará._

Suspiré, rogando por que eso sea cierto.

_-¿Sabes, hijo? Cada uno tiene el derecho de decidir su propio destino. Tal vez ahora no, pero te aseguro que el dolor se irá por completo. Créeme, si hubiese sido amor verdadero, jamás habrían terminado así las cosas. Y tú, siendo así como eres, no te será difícil ser feliz. Sólo debes sonreírle a las cosas buenas._- Mamá me dejó pensando esa noche.

Por la mañana ya no estaba, cosa que me molestó, pero entendía que era su trabajo, ya me había acostumbrado a sus visitas tan esporádicas. Me vestí con pereza, y fui a desayunar para después lavar mis dientes y salir a afrontar la rutina laboral. Fui directo a la estación, otra vez me coloqué mis auriculares, pero con otra música para oír durante el viaje, me subí al autobús en cuanto llegó, y me senté.

Y mierda. Otra vez me encontraba con el tipo de largos cabellos. ¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué?

Estaba parado en la mitad del autobús, haciendo equilibrio para no caer encima de alguna de las personas a mí alrededor. Traté de conservar la calma para no denotar excitación en mi cara al verlo. Gracias al chofer, el atractivo sujeto se tropezó al pasar justo adelante mío, no cayó, pero sí enredó un mechón de su cabellera en mi brazo, lo que hizo que mi cara explotara en colores rojizos.

-_Disculpa_.- Musitó, y yo morí por dentro.

Su voz…

Cuando creí que no había algo más perfecto que sus ojos, escuché su voz. Mierda. Esa voz podía derretir glaciales, al igual que su estoica mirada. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en mi vida.

_-N-o, no es nada.-_ Traté de sonar relajado. Fue inútil, claro.

Para mi suerte, decidió sentarse justo en frente mío, ya que un lugar se había desocupado. Todo el bendito viaje a su lado. Mayor tortura no hubo. Me miraba. ¡Me estaba mirando! Esta vez lo pude comprobar, ya que fue imposible para mí no mirarlo.

Luego de la decimonovena vez, perdí la cuenta de las veces que cruzamos nuestras miradas. Eran cautelosas. Pude notar que trataba de parecer disimulado. Y entonces me puse a pensar… ¿Cómo un tipo tan ridículamente hermoso, iba a fijarse en mí? ¡Claro! ¡Tenía algo en mi rostro! ¡O peor! ¿Pensaría que yo era un acosador? ¡Diablos, no! Mi imaginación dio rienda suelta, y mi frente era una catarata de sudor. Me sentía tan avergonzado, que me bajé cinco estaciones antes de las que tenía que haber bajado.

Tomé aire, ya no aguantaba más. Miré por la ventana del autobús, y su mirada volvió a chocar con la mía. ¡¿Por qué me miraba tanto?! ¡Porque era imposible que yo le gustara! Estaba casi seguro que ese sujeto ni era gay, ni le faltaban las candidatas. Seguro tenía filas de mujeres hermosas para elegir. No culpaba a la suerte, era muy atractivo, tanto, que logró captar mi atención, por más heterosexual que siempre me había sentido.

_-Jean…_

_-Vamos, ¿ya empezamos así el fin de semana?_

_-No sabes lo mala que fue mi semana…_

_-Oh, no otra vez con Annie, por favor no…_

_-¿Quién?_

_-¡¿Quién?! ¡Annie! La zorra que te engañó con su compañero de la Universidad, ¿recuerdas? Ya sabes, ¿tu ex novia?_

_-¡Ah! ¡No! No es ella. De hecho, no pensé en ella en toda la semana…_

_-¿Nh? ¿Entonces?_

_-Jean, nosotros nos convertimos en buenos amigos desde el viaje de fin de curso, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, claro. ¿Qué con eso?_

_-Si te cuento algo… ¿prometes no burlarte de mí?_

_-Oh, diablos, Eren. No me hagas esto. Sabes cómo odio tus putas mariconadas. ¡Sólo suéltalo ya!_

No estaba seguro de decírselo a Jean, no por no poder confiar en él, sino porque sabía que se reiría de mí. Tal vez debía comentárselo a Armin… Pero él se la pasaba estudiando para poder rendir el examen de ingreso a la Universidad ahora, y sólo nos veíamos de vez en tanto.

_-Jean, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien a primera vista?_- Su expresión se notaba confundida. Hizo un largo silencio, y comentó.

_-Eh… bueno, me han gustado varias chicas a simple vista, pero no creo poder decir que eso era amor. ¿Por qué, Eren? No me digas que ya te enamoraste de alguien…_

_-…_

_-¡Escúpelo, Eren!_

_-¡Diablos, cara de caballo! ¡Sí! ¡Creo que estoy jodidamente enamorado de alguien! Y para que te sorprendas aún más, ¡ese alguien es un tipo! ¡un hombre! ¡un pene!_

Si antes estaba confundido, su cara ahora sólo podía resumirse a un poema.

_-¿Q-qué? ¿Un… un tipo? Eren, ¿tanto te afectó la ruptura con Annie?_

_-¡Diablos, Jean! ¡¿Podrías por sólo una vez comportarte como una persona carente de sarcasmos?!_

_-L-lo siento… No me molesta que me digas esto, es sólo que… me sorprende. No sabía que bateabas para los dos equipos._

_-¡Y no lo hago! Nunca me había gustado un hombre, pero… no se trata de cualquier hombre… Ahh… ¡sueno como una maldita caja musical llena de cursilerías!_

_-Jajaja, sí._

Le dediqué una mirada poco amistosa, y empecé a narrarle mi semana. Desde el primer día que lo vi, hasta el último. Toda la semana me lo cruzaba en ese jodido bus.

_-Eren, estás algo eufórico. ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana que viene vamos a __Kreuzberg__? Te diría de ir esta noche, pero debo trabajar mañana, y no dormí nada en estos días._

Yo sólo asentí. Kreuzberg era un bar nocturno situado en el centro de Berlín. La música era buena, y la gente no molestaba. Me gustaba ir allí. Empecé a frecuentarlo cuando terminé mi escolaridad, y aunque tenía 17 años, me faltaban unos meses para ser mayor. Tenía la suerte de que el primo de Jean trabajase de seguridad del bar.

Ese fin de semana lo pasé tranquilo, leyendo algunos libros que había dejado abandonados, ya que me encanta leer. Mi madre había venido a casa, así que disfruté junto a papá de su compañía.

No pude evitar que terminase rápido, que ya era lunes nuevamente…

_-Eren, acompañaré a tu madre al aeropuerto y luego iré directo desde allí para la clínica. ¿Puedo encargarte que vayas a buscar la medicación hasta la farmacia de Pixis?_

_-Claaaro. No hay problema._

_-Gracias, hijo._

Saludé a mis padres y me dispuse a tomar el tren momentos después. Saqué el boleto tras haber llegado a la estación, y esperé hasta que llegara el vehículo. Me subí, traté de buscar algún lugar dónde sentarme, ya que el viaje era algo largo, pero no encontré nada. Bueno, nada, encontré algo, o alguien, mejor dicho.

_-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!-_ Dije a mis adentros.

Era él. El sujeto de largo cabello negro y grises ojos. Esto debía ser una broma. Era una broma. Era una broma… ¿verdad que lo era? ¡¿Por qué tenía que viajar en el mismo tren que yo, a la misma hora?! ¡Eran las 7 am! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué hacía allí?! ¡Ya me estaba molestando enormemente encontrármelo! Pero, ¿saben qué era lo que más me molestaba? Que me mirase de igual modo que lo miraba yo, pero que no hiciera nada al respecto. Era unos cuántos años mayor que yo, ¡¿No podía acercarse él a platicar conmigo?! ¡¿Algo?!

Esa semana, como si hiciera falta aclarar, me lo crucé por todos lados. Ahora ya no era sólo en el autobús, no. Ahora me lo cruzaba en el tren, por la calle, si tenía que tomar otro autobús, ¡ahí estaba! ¡Era como un puto espectro!

Por suerte llegaba el fin de semana tan prometido, y Jean y yo saldríamos a divertirnos un rato, tal vez conocer chicas lindas, y tirárnoslas para, yo, poder olvidar todos pensamientos turbios que tuviese con este sujeto.

Pero, claro, como siempre dije, el karma me persigue. No iba a tener un fin de semana tranquilo. No, señor.

Me encontré con Jean en la estación de autobuses que se dirigían a una parte del centro, y nos subimos a uno de ellos. Llegamos a Kreuzberg, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que suelen poner afuera. El clima estaba algo frío, pero de todos modos era una sensación agradable sentir el viento en mi cara. Pero para mi desgracia, se apareció la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo. Y no estaba sola, claro que no. Annie iba de la mano con Bertl, o como mierda se llamase, juntos, enamorados, charlando muy de cerca. Jean los vio también, y me hizo un gesto en son de paz para que me relajase y los ignorara, y así poder disfrutar de la noche con mi amigo, y eso hice. O eso traté, ya que ahora se aparecía el sujeto de ojos grises…

…mierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡****Hola a todo/as!**

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme de antemano por la descripción de Levi (el tipo alto de largo cabello es Levi, sí). Le haré unos cambios, como la estatura y el cabello, pero el esto último será algo momentáneo, más adelante lo verán con su lindo corte original. Le agregué unos cuántos centímetros de altura para poder darle otro carácter a su personaje. Si bien sabemos que Levi es bastante atrevido y descarado, creo que una altura aún mayor, le da más poder, al menos en este Fic.**

**Gracias por las reviews, siempre son bienvenidas.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Mientras más éxito tenga el Fic, más rápido estaré publicando, ya que la historia ya la tengo escrita por completo.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**BLYFF.**


	3. ¡No me mires!

**¡No me mires!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"No es lo que mires lo que importa, sino lo que veas."_

**.**

** . **

Nos adentramos al bar. Yo con la mejor cara de póker, y Jean con algo de molestia debido al reciente encuentro con Annie. Claro que eso dejó de importarme en cuanto vi a mi_ amor platónico._ Sí, sé que suena cursi, pero así había decidido llamarle.

Nos encontramos con Marco y Sasha, dos chicos que habíamos conocido meses atrás en el bar. Eran muy agradables, sobre todo Marco, ese chico irradiaba luz. Él y sus pecas, las cuales sólo lo hacían más adorable.

Nos quedamos parados en ronda entre la puerta de entrada y las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Si bien el lugar no era muy grande, consistía en tres pisos. El de arriba del todo; en donde había algunas mesas y sillones, el primero; en donde estábamos nosotros, y un sótano; lugar apartado donde pasaban Metal y Punk más que nada. En los otros dos pasaban algo de Rock y un poco de Pop Rock. Era agradable, cálido.

Conversamos un rato, la charla era amena pese a la música algo fuerte. Después de todo no era un bar de comidas, sino uno para ir a bailar o beber algo.

Yo estaba como espía infiltrado y perseguido. Miraba sin disimulo alguno a mi alrededor. Buscaba a ese sujeto. Había entrado. Lo sé porque lo vi cruzar la puerta y perderse entre la gente. Lo que me resultó raro, fue que estuviese solo, sin compañía. Pensé que tal vez trabajaría allí. No hubiese sido raro, ya que tenía un cuerpo totalmente trabajado, su musculatura era exquisita, nada exagerada, pero todo estaba en su bendito lugar.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas de puro baboso…

En fin. En un momento lo vi mirarme. Se encontraba en el piso de arriba, el cual conectaba con el que estaba yo. Me miraba a mí, otra vez… Yo me sentía desfallecer. Ese tipo no tenía escrúpulos. Me miraba fijamente como si estuviese observando una piedra. Su postura era inmutable.

Lo estaba empezando a odiar. Aunque, a la vez, cada vez me gustaba más. Qué contradicción la mía, ¿no?

Traté de meterme en la charla con mis nuevos amigos y Jean, pero me era difícil, más que nada porque, al volver a mirarlo, ya estaba con la compañía de una chica.

No tomen esto a mal, tal vez fueron los celos lo que me hicieron verlo de este modo, pero… era fea. Muy fea.

En ningún momento los vi besarse. De hecho, ni se rozaban, tan sólo hablaban manteniendo una distancia. Parecían amigos. Supuse que así era sobrellevar una amistad con un tipo tan rígido. Desde lejos.

A cada rato lo miraba de reojo. Y él también. En un momento hasta llegué a creer que le había hecho un comentario sobre mi persona a su amiga.

-_Hey, ¡Eren! ¿Qué tanto ves?_- Me llamó la atención Jean. Lo ignoré.

-_¿Vamos arriba?_- Preguntó Sasha, y todos asintieron.

Nos detuvimos por un segundo a la mitad de la escalera al ver cómo Sasha saludaba muy alegremente a uno de los sujetos de seguridad. Si no fuese porque ella solía ser agradable con todos, cualquiera hubiese pensado que le estaba coqueteando.

-C_hicos, él es Connie. Connie, ellos son Eren y Jean._

Ambos saludamos, Marco inclusive, pero ellos parecían ya conocerse de antes. Este tal Connie tenía toda la pinta de un patovica. Era fornido, bastante más alto que nosotros, y tenía su cabeza totalmente rapada. No era tan feo, pero digamos que si no era gracias a su escultural cuerpo, no se haría notar mucho.

Sasha nos hizo seña de que siguiéramos sin ella, y eso hicimos.

-_Ah… no cambia más esta chica..._-Comentó Marco con una sonrisa arrastrada por un suspiro.

-_¿Son novios?_- Jean se atrevió a preguntar.

-_¿Novios? ¡No! Jajaja… ellos… digamos que mantienen una especie de acuerdo…_

Con Jean nos miramos. No que nos importase la relación que mantenía nuestra nueva amiga, pero no nos era totalmente indiferente tampoco.

-_A Sasha le gusta beber. No es una alcohólica, no, pero disfruta beber los tragos de aquí cada vez que viene, y claro, buscó al primer tonto que pagase por ellos. Aunque a Connie no le cuesta dinero regalarle tragos, ya que trabaja aquí._

_-¿Quieres decir que se lo coge a cambio de unos tragos?_

_-¡Jean! ¡Ten un poco más de tacto!_

_-Jajajaja… no te preocupes, Eren. A Sasha no le molesta su situación. Además, parece que se están llevando realmente bien últimamente. Y sí, salen y Connie le regala alcohol._

_-Vaya… Qué trato más…_

_-Me pregunto si aceptará tragos de mi parte…_

_-¡Jean!-_ Volví a gritarle. Este tipo no tenía filtro… Mientras tanto, Marco reía. Sasha era muy atractiva. Nada sexy, cabe aclarar, pero eso porque ella no quería verse así. Se vestía de manera poco provocativa, aunque debajo de sus ropas podía notarse un muy bien formado cuerpo.

Una vez acomodados en una de las mesas, nos perdimos entre conversaciones algo tontas. Chicas, videojuegos, problemas amorosos, y demás. El tiempo con mis amigos había logrado mantenerme alejado de mi amor platónico. Por unos momentos, claro. No crean que lo había olvidado realmente, menos cuando sabía que estaba a metros mío.

_-Iré a comprar algo de beber. ¿Quieren algo?_

_-Cerveza para mí._

_-Ok, ¿y tú, Marco?_

_-No, n-nada._

_-Oye, vamos, ¡que el niño bonito invita! ¡Jajaja!_

Marco se sonrojó, lo notaba avergonzado. Volvió a negar, pero de todos modos le iba a traer algo. Sabía que disfrutaba de beber Vodka con Speed, así que le compraría eso.

Ya en la barra, la llamativa bartender me acercó el menú de bebidas. Lo iba a rechazar, pero aún no sabía bien qué iba a elegir para mí.

Al no tener tres manos, supe que debería volver a bajar, así que, después de todo le devolví el listado de nombres raros para agarrarlo en mi segundo viaje. Por el momento pediría las bebidas de Marco y Jean.

-_Una cerveza grande, y un Speed con Vodka, por favor._

_-Enseguida._- La rubia contestó y me sonrió.

Era demasiado llamativa, debo admitir. Y su atuendo no ayudaba en nada. Tenía unas tetas enormes que sobresalían de un pequeño top rojo, y unos shorts de jean rasgados. Ya de por sí eran cortos, lo que menos necesitaban eran agujeros, pero no la juzgué. Esa vestimenta ayudaba a la clientela, aposté.

Mientras esperaba mi cambio, ya que las bebidas las tenía en mi poder, sentí un codazo muy fuerte en las costillas.

Ese era el típico _amigable_ saludo de Jean para conmigo, así que me di la vuelta con violencia para insultarlo a modo de respuesta.

Pero quedé con mi boca abierta al ver que no era Jean, sino…

Ya saben, ¿no?

Sí, era él.

_Carajo_.

No dije nada. Sólo volví mis ojos a la barra y tomé el cambio que la mujer me estiraba con su mano. Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mis jeans, y salí casi corriendo de allí.

El muy caradura me había golpeado. No había sido sin querer. No había mucha gente en la barra, así que no se debió a que lo estaban empujando. Además se sintió muy adrede aquel golpe.

No pude mantenerle la mirada por dos motivos.

A; su mirada fría como el hielo, y B; mi sonrojo extremo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Llegué arriba sin intenciones de volver por mi bebida que nunca compré, y ambos chicos me miraron extraño a medida que les alcanzaba sus respectivos tragos, trago que Marco aceptó con una apenada sonrisa.

-_Gracias_.- Murmuró apenas sí audible.

-_¿Ocurrió algo, Eren?_

Suspiré. Sasha no estaba ahí. La podía ver, seguía conversando con ese tal Connie, y Marco se notaba que era una persona confiable, a pesar de que lo había visto unas pocas veces.

Decidí contarle. Jean ya sabía de mi pequeña película romántica, pero no conocía el rostro del personaje principal, e ignoraba por completo el hecho de estar en el mismo bar que él.

-_¿Piensas hablar, Jaeger?_

Suspiré vencido, una vez más.

-_Está aquí._

Marco me miró confundido, y algo preocupado, y Jean también.

-_¿Eh? ¿Te topaste de nuevo con Annie? Tsk…_

_-No, no. Él… él está aquí…_

Jean abrió sus ojos, sabía de quién hablaba. Y Marco seguía con la mirada confusa, así que decidí esclarecérsela.

_-Verás, Marco… Hay un chico que…_

Hice una larga pausa. Sentí una vergüenza emanar de todo mi ser. A Jean lo consideraba un confidente, y si bien Marco tenía todas a su favor, no me sentía cómodo confesándole tal cosa.

_-¿Puede ser que ese chico sea alto, con una larga cabellera, y muy guapo?_

¿Eh? ¿Es que lo conocía? ¿Conocía mi situación? ¿Cómo?

Mi cara lo hizo reír levemente, pero calló de inmediato para poder explicarse.

_-Dije eso porque atrás tuyo hay un sujeto demasiado extravagante comiéndote con la mirada._

Yo tragué fuerte, y sentí como si me estuviesen violando en la celda de una prisión.

¡No era el único que lo notaba!

Jean miró por encima de mi hombro y lo vio enseguida. Era imposible no reconocerlo, aunque no le había dado detalles de su apariencia, Marco acababa de dejar en claro que era muy, muy, muy guapo, así que era obvio que tan sólo debía buscar al sujeto más atractivo del lugar.

_¿Ya ves? No exageraba, Jean._

_-Mierda…_

_-¿Q-qué?_

_-Creo que hasta yo me he vuelto marica._

Marco rió sonoramente, y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, aunque seguía nervioso, y ahora que sabía que lo tenía mirándome, lo estaba aún más.

_-Mierda, Eren, ¿ése es el tipo del que me hablaste?_

Claramente no iba a voltear. Pero por la descripción de mi pecoso amigo, sí, ése era.

Asentí despacio mientras los observaba.

_-Oigan, ¿pueden dejar de verlo? Va a ser obvio que estamos hablando de él…_

_-Tranquilo, ya no está viendo._

Entonces volteé, y, ¡mierda, maldito Jean! ¡Sí estaba viendo!

Volteé nuevamente, ahora todo rojo. Jean rió fuertemente, y Marco lo miró con desaprobación.

_-¡Hijo de puta!_

_-Puedes ser menos malo con tu pobre y enamorado amigo, Jean._

_-Yo no… n-no estoy enamorado._

Marco me sonrió. Sé que no había dicho eso con malicia, pero me sentí algo apenado de todos modos.

Traté de normalizar mi respiración, y le quité de las manos la cerveza a Jean para tragarla de prácticamente un sorbo.

_-¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!_

_-¿Qué hay, manga de pervertidos?_

_-¡Sasha! ¡Hasta que dejaste al pobre hacer su trabajo!_

Sasha había llegado para salvar la noche, o eso creí. Llevaba, si no conté mal, una fuente con cinco bebidas de diferentes tamaños y colores, y unas botanas.

-No mucho, sólo que el tipo al que le gusta Eren, no deja de mirar hacia aquí.

-_¡Jean!_

Mi nueva amiga miró hacia donde Jean señalaba sin sutileza alguna, y soltó un _oh, vaya._

_-Ese chico viene seguido aquí._

_-¿L-lo conoces?_

Ella rió al notar mi interés, aunque se notaba que no me juzgaba.

_-No sé su nombre, si a eso te refieres. Y tampoco hablé con él alguna vez. Pero lo vi conversar con Connie en más de una ocasión. Me da un poco de miedo, la verdad._

_-¿Con Connie? ¿Connie es gay?_

_-¡Jean! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasa hoy?_

Sasha rió, al igual que Marco.

_-Puedo asegurarte que Connie no es nada gay.-_ Dijo mientras hacía un gesto obsceno señalando su cuerpo. Gesto que me ruborizó hasta la médula, aunque, al ver a Jean sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, y a Marco soltar lágrimas debido a la risa, no me quedó más opción que relajarme y reír también.

Sasha podía ser muy agradable y graciosa. Parecía uno de los chicos, y no por su aspecto, ya que, como aclaré antes, es una chica muy hermosa y grácil, sino por la actitud desinteresada y anti-sexy que dejaba ver.

_-Pero apuesto que ese tipo es bien gay._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Sí, cariño._- Me rodeó los hombros con su brazo izquierdo. Pude notar por su aliento, que estaba algo entonada por el alcohol.

_-¡¿O sea que ese tipo intentó ligarse a Connie?!-_ Jean preguntó incrédulo. A decir verdad, si lo que decía Jean era cierto, yo tenía todas a ganar con mi amor platónico. Digo… no quiero sonar malo o narcisista, pero yo soy diez veces más atractivo que ese tal Connie.

_-Neh. A este tipo seguro le gustan los chicos carilindos como tú, Eren._

Volví a ruborizarme, y a reír también, ya que había dado a entender que Connie no era lindo. ¡Menos más que se acostaba con él!

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más de este ejemplar de belleza y de cómo despertaba una gran homosexualidad latente en todos, y tomamos algunas cervezas que Marco se ofreció a comprar.

Se hicieron las 5 am cuando el caballero en armadura reluciente ya se había retirado, al igual que Sasha, que se fue con Connie a vaya uno a saber dónde.

Marco se despidió de nosotros. Aunque nos ofrecimos a llevarlo hasta su casa, se negó, ya que vivía a dos cuadras del bar, cosa que nos enteramos esa misma noche. ¡Con razón lo veíamos cada vez que íbamos!

Mi amigo cara de caballo y yo nos fuimos también, pero no sin antes ir al baño.

_-Me duede ed pene de tandto aguantadme._

Jean estaba más borracho que una cuba. Hablaba como un bebé. Aunque yo me sentía algo mareado también.

_-La vejiga, querrás decir, idiota._

_-Es do misdmo…_

Llegamos a mi casa en un taxi. Insistí en que se quedara a dormir conmigo ya que si su madre veía lo borracho que estaba, se asustaría. Él aceptó.

En cuanto entramos a mi habitación, Jean se echó sobre mi cama perdiendo total conocimiento. Yo lo observé con detenimiento. Me pregunté si me podría llegar a sentir atraído también por mi amigo, pero negué con mi cabeza. Esto que me pasaba, me pasaba únicamente con el sujeto de ojos grises.

Dejé de tener ideas raras con Jean en mi cabeza, para sacar el colchón extra que yacía bajo mi cama y así poder dormir. Claro que ni me había quitado la ropa, ya lo haría por la mañana.

Esa madrugada soñé con él, y al despertar, sólo ansiaba nuestro próximo encuentro. Ya no me daría miedo.

Tenía un plan de cómo encarar la situación.

Si él no daba el primer paso, entonces lo haría yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡****Buenas noches, gente! Bienvenidos a este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews n_n**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado este Levi. Es más, Alucard pidió una foto del Levi que describo, así que, en mi perfil podrán encontrar el link de dicha y bendita foto. (Créditos por esta idea a S. K. Allen -chan)**

**Retomando al capítulo, sé que fue algo corto, pero no quería extenderme, ya que lo que viene se hará algo más largo.**

**Sé que quieren porno (?), pero, eso va a ser más adelante. Mientras más se haga de esperar algo, mejor será, o así dicen.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Ojalá les venga gustando esto.**

**Gracias por leerme n_n**

**BLYFF.**


	4. Chicos Bonitos

**Chicos Bonitos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con la mente; y por lo tanto es el alado Cupido pintado ciego."_

**.**

**.**

Eran pasadas las doce, cuando, tanto Jean como yo, despertábamos algo abatidos por nuestra resaca previa. Me levanté dirigiendo mi rastro al baño del corredor para acicalarme -baño que siempre usé yo solo-, y oí a Jean murmurar algo que ignoré por el momento, mientras lo vi rascarse su cabello bicolor.

Mi humor por las mañanas no es el mejor que digamos, así que es preferible no interactuar conmigo, al menos hasta que me despabile del todo.

Descargué mi vejiga, sintiendo un agradable alivio en mi vientre. Me lavé las manos, mi cara y mis dientes, y salí sintiéndome un poco mejor. Necesitaba desayunar pronto para terminar de matar cualquier malestar, ya que nunca fui alguien que soportase tan bien el alcohol.

Bajé mientras Jean hacía uso de mi baño, y vi a papá conversar por celular. Lo saludé con un ademán, y me acerqué a la hornalla para poner la tetera a fuego lento. No estaba seguro de qué comer, así que opté por mis siempre adoradas _tostadas francesas._

Siempre digo, cuando uno no sabe qué preparar, tiene que hacer este desayuno. Es una perfecta mezcla de ingredientes deliciosos, así que no hay forma alguna de fallar.

Batí dos tazas de leche con dos huevos en un bowl, le agregué un poco de azúcar, y saqué unas cuántas rodajas del pan lactal que tanto me gusta. Para cuando la mantequilla estaba lo suficientemente caliente en el fuego, introduje dos fetas de pan en la mezcla, para después tirarlas adentro de la sartén. Simplemente amo el olor inmediato que emana.

Saqué dos tazas, ya que papá tenía la suya en sus manos desde hacía rato, y preparé dos té, uno de canela para mí, y otro común para Jean, dado que él es más simple al respecto.

Para cuando mi amigo el caballo bajó, yo ya tenía la mesa servida. Siempre fui buen anfitrión, cosa que aprendí de mamá, que es de lo más dedicada a estas situaciones, debido a su oficio.

Jean saludó a papá con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una semi sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Papá cortó su comunicación, y dirigió su mirada a nosotros.

_-Apestan a alcohol._

No sonaba enojado, de hecho, había un rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. De todos modos, Jean se tensó.

_-Tsk, no sé de qué hablas. ¿Acaso no ves lo perfectamente bien que estamos?_- Respondí con algo de burla compartida.

Por suerte papá nunca fue un tipo severo o malhumorado. Al contrario, yo diría que es demasiado bueno para su propia conveniencia. Me observó con una sonrisa ladina y le habló a Jean.

_-Jean-bo, ¿cómo has estado? Me alegra verte._

Papá le tomaba cariño a todos mis amigos. Si bien Jean hacía poco que formaba parte de mi círculo de confianza, le había caído bien de entrada a todos en casa, mamá inclusive.

_-Bien, señor J. ¿Cómo le va con su auto? Eren me contó que está en reparación._

La plática se dio de manera totalmente natural. Todo tipo de tensión previa, se había esfumado de golpe, y para mejorar las cosas, yo les estiraba un plato con dos humeantes tostadas a cada uno. ¡Diablos que era bueno! Si bien no era algo difícil de hacer, había que admitir que a mí me salían extremadamente ricas. Tal vez es porque suelo echarle más miel y manteca de lo que la receta sugiere. Como sea, nunca nadie se quejó.

_-Eren, diablos, no sé qué tenga ésto, pero quiero más._

Los tres nos dedicamos a degustar ya por segunda vez nuestras tostadas e infusiones, para así después relajarnos en la sobremesa.

Papá comentó que iría a ver a Pixis, quien, además de ser su farmacéutico de confianza, es también su mejor amigo desde hacía décadas. De hecho, fue Pixis quien lo animó a estudiar psiquiatría. Yo lo quiero mucho al viejo, lo considero como parte de la familia, un tío tal vez, o algo por el estilo.

El suave golpe de la puerta, indicaba la ausencia de papá, y al instante, vi una ceja curiosa aparecer en el rostro de mi amigo.

Oh, sí. Había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado anoche.

_-Entonces, Jaeger... ¿Vas a contarme más de este adonis?_

Hice un gesto de molestia, debido a ese apodo que decidió darle. Si alguien podía decir cuán hermoso era, ese era yo.

Sí, estaba celoso, so what? Era culpa de este misterioso sujeto por ser tan ridículamente atractivo.

_-No sé qué quieres que te cuente. Ya lo sabes todo, además, no hay mucho qué contar, desgraciadamente..._

Jean rió fuertemente mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. El muy cretino.

_-Y tampoco sé para qué quieres que te cuente, si lo único que vas a hacer, es reír como un idiota._

_-Hey, tranquilo. Es que me causa gracia pensar que por un momento hasta a mí me hizo dudar de mi sexualidad._

Bastardo. Si alguien tendría a ese tipo, ese sería yo.

_-Pero no te preocupes, que no pienso robártelo._

_-Tsk, tampoco creo que esté interesado en la zoofilia._

Jean rió, sorprendiéndome de no mostrar su cara de culo ante mi intento de insulto. Probablemente porque ya se había acostumbrado a esos sobrenombres, es que le iban a la perfección, no me culpen.

Jean es un tipo atractivo. Aunque su cara sea alargada y comúnmente comparada con la de un caballo o la de un burro, no puede negarse que tiene su belleza. Está ahí, y todo rastro dudas siempre es acallado cada vez que salimos juntos y él se roba unas cuántas miradas. Digo unas cuántas, porque yo me robo la mayoría.

Ser narcisista no es una de mis cualidades, ya que estoy lejos de serlo, pero, ¡fuck it! Soy apuesto como pocos. Heredé el rostro de mi madre, que es sumamente hermosa, y la altura y complexión física de mi padre, así que no puedo quejarme. Mis ojos, entre verdes y azules, conquistan más que la perlada y simétrica sonrisa de Jean. Mi nariz es considerablemente pequeña para ser un hombre, y mis labios son sugerentemente carnosos y rosados. Sumándole al conjunto, una corta melena castaña algo revoltosa.

Sí, bueno, ¡mentí! Tal vez sí sea un jodido narcisista. ¡Demándenme!

La charla con Jean se fue un poco por las ramas, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Está bien que era sábado, pero nunca disfruté de sentirme como una larva por más de un par de horas. ¡Era tiempo de accionar! Y sabía bien qué hacer. Oh, vaya que lo sabía. Pensaba en poner en marcha mi jodido plan.

Insistí en acompañar a Jean a su casa para poder poner en pie el primer paso de mi misión; _Zoe_. ¿Qué mejor que contar con ella para una situación como ésta?

Luego de despedirme de mi amigo, retomé el camino hasta el local de mi ex profesora de Arte. Previamente le había mandado un whatsapp, diciéndole que iría a hacerle una visita, cosa que logró un mensaje de voz en forma de réplica.

_-¡Yahoooooo! ¡Hace tanto no te veo, mi adorado Eren! Ven cuando quieras, ¡hoy estaré hasta tarde en el local!_

Su excitación era sobrehumana. Aquella mujer es todo un enigma para mí. La adoro. Está loca como una cabra, pero la adoro.

Llegué hasta la entrada de su negocio sintiendo un revoltijo en mi estómago. Hacía ya tres meses que no la veía.

Entré al darme cuenta que estaba abierto, y me senté en la mini sala de espera a que saliera del cuarto de tatuajes. Al parecer, estaba con un cliente, o al menos eso supuse debido a los sonidos envolventes de las agujas eléctricas.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, que ya estaba saliendo a ver quién era que acababa de entrar.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme el pecho y la espalda, y un chillido lleno de alegría salir de su boca. Tal como la recordaba. No había cambiado absolutamente nada.

_-¡Mi Eeeeeeereeeeennn! ¡¿Cómo está mi ex alumno favorito?!_

Sí, gritaba como si estuviese tratando con un sordo, pero bueno... así era su loca forma de ser.

_-Zoe, ya pasaron unos cuántos meses sin verte, uhg. Todo está bien. Trabajando para papá, como te conté._

_-¡Me alegra que estés bien! Quiero que me cuentes todo, pero ahora estoy con un cliente, ya falta poco para que termine, así que espera un momento._

Yo asentí y retomé mi lugar en la sala, pero no fue que me senté, que Zoe salía nuevamente para dirigirse a mí.

_-Oye, ¿quieres entrar? A mi cliente no le molesta, acabo de preguntarle._

Dudé al principio, pero, ¡¿qué diablos?! Zoe no trataba con gente mala, así que acepté.

Crucé la puerta que dividía los espacios, y vi a un tipo recostado en la camilla. Por lo que pude apreciar a simple vista, estaba sin camisa, tenía el cabello medianamente largo y rubio, y calculé que no pasaría los veinte años de edad.

_-Angel, él es Eren. Eren, Angel._

Zoe nos introdujo con una socarrona sonrisa, como si estuviese tramando algo, y fue ahí que este tipo, Angel, se levantó de su espacio de comodidad para estrechar su mano con la mía.

Mierda_._

¿Cómo debería describir a Angel? El tipo parece uno de esos modelos de ropa interior, pero no los que simplemente son lindos y vacíos, anodinos, sin gracia alguna, no. Éste tiene una expresión dulce en su rostro, dulce y sexy a la vez. Sus ojos son entre azules y lilas, a veces hasta celestes, y tiene una piel entre pálida y rosada que tienta hasta la perdición. Su nombre le hace justicia, sin duda alguna. Pero cuando uno llega a notar sus abdominales... bueno, ahí es otra la historia. Si alguien sabe cómo pasar de lo celestial al pecado en cuestión de segundos, ese es Angel.

Zoe hizo un ademán en frente de mi rostro, logrando que volviese a la realidad. Estaba quedando como un verdadero estúpido. Es que, sí, el tipo era simplemente un buen pedazo de trasero, y yo cada vez confirmaba más mi _super homosexualidad_. Oh, sí.

_-Parece que te está gustando el tatuaje que le estoy haciendo a Angel, ¿no, Eren?_

Zoe trató de ayudarme obviando la mirada que le dirigía sin disimulo alguno a su sexy abdomen. Como si ayudara en algo...

_-Eh... sí, ¡es genial!_

Vi a Angel sonreír, y lo escuché hablar.

Por el templo de Hades. Jo-dan-me.

_-So, this is the guy you were talking about? (Así que, ¿éste es el tipo del que estabas hablando?)_

Mierda. ¿Norteamericano? Mi cara debió verse ridícula, ya que Zoe tuvo que tragar su risa de manera forzada.

_-Yes, this is Eren! A cuttie pie, don't you think? (Sí, ¡éste es Eren! Una lindura, ¿no crees?)_

Vi a Angel mirarme de arriba a abajo y sonreír de lado.

Me lleva la mierda.

_-Yup, you weren't lying, Zoe. (Síp, tú no estabas mintiendo, Zoe)_

Maldije internamente el hecho de que entendía el inglés a la perfección, ya que mis mejillas estaban sumamente acaloradas.

La charla -por suerte- terminó ahí, ya que Zoe insistió en seguir tatuándolo.

Yo me senté en un rincón a escuchar los leves gruñidos de Angel al sentir las agujas besar su piel, y lo único que pude pensar, fue en tenerlo detrás mío golpeándome el trasero con su pelvis, y me sorprendí de lo repentinamente pervertido que me había vuelto. _Super-gay._

Cuando la sesión se dio por finalizada, Angel se puso su camisa y se fue a preparar café. Zoe, mientras él estaba en la otra parte del local, me dijo que eran conocidos de hace algún tiempo. Pero no llegó a decirme mucho, ya que el susodicho volvió enseguida con tres tazas de café en sus manos.

_-¿Cómo tomas el tuyo, Eren?_

Oh, ¿así que sabía hablar alemán fluidamente?*

_-Eh... con dos de azúcar está bien, ¡gracias!_

Se notaban mis nervios, lo podía saber fácilmente. Angel, a pesar de ser adorable, intimidaba.

_-¿Sabes, Eren? Angel estará quedándose en Berlín por los próximos años. Vino a estudiar Letras. Encantador, ¿no crees?_

_-¡Wow! ¿Letras? ¡Eso es fascinante!_

_-¿Lo crees, Eren?_

Llámenme idiota, pero la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, fue sumamente sexy.

_-Eh... s-sí. Amo leer, así que siempre sentí admiración por las personas que estudian lo relacionado con la escritura._

_-Eso es bueno. ¿Tú estás estudiando algo ahora?_

Negué con mi cabeza sintiéndome un poco avergonzado.

_-No sé bien qué estudiar aún, así que prefiero elegir cuidadosamente mi carrera. Más que nada para no dejarla una vez comenzada._

_-Bueno, eso me parece admirable. Yo ya dejé cinco carreras, y no es nada gratificante, créeme._

_-¿Cinco carreras? Uhmm... pero ¿qué edad tienes?_

_-Lo sé, lo sé. No parezco muy grande, pero ya tengo 25 años._

Wow. Eso fue una sorpresa.

En algún momento miré a mi alrededor, y noté que estábamos solos. ¿Zoe lo habría hecho adrede? ¿Cuándo se había ido?

_-Si buscas a Zoe, dijo que iría a comprar algo para comer. Hahaha! Parece que nuestra charla te distrajo un poco, ¿eh, Eren?_

Oh, ¡Dios! ¡Cógeme contra el muro ya! ¡Madita sea!

Mientras vi a Angel cortar con nuestra lejanía, Zoe llegaba para salvarme de una situación realmente incómoda.

_-¿Y bien, niños? ¿Se portaron bien mientras yo no estaba?_

_-Oh, you know I would never do bad things to a cute boy like Eren. __(Oh, tú sabes que yo nunca le haría cosas malas a un chico lindo como Eren)_

Okay. Demasiada tensión sexual frustrada de mi parte. Basta para mí.

_-Eh... Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde y-_

_-¡No! ¡No puedes irte, cariño! ¡Si viniste para verme, no seas malo!_

_-Creo que el que debería irse soy yo. Nos vemos a la noche, Zoe. Eren, nice to met you._

Ngh. Tragué duro mientras me daba su mano.

_-Igualmente, Angel._

Le sonreí ampliamente y él hizo lo mismo.

_-Vaya que eso fue algo que no esperaba ver, querido Eren._

_-No sé de qué hablas._

Zoe me contó que Angel era el medio hermano de su mejor amigo, Mike, y que se estaría quedando en la casa de ella hasta que encontrase lugar donde pasar sus años estudiantiles.

_-Bonito, ¿no crees?_

_-..._

_-Oh, ¡vamos, Eren! ¡Se nota a leguas que te gustó!_

¿Tan obvio era?

_-De algo así quería hablarte, de hecho..._

Y fue todo lo que necesité decir para tener su total atención.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde mi ruptura con Annie, cosa de la que ella ya estaba al tanto por dos motivos. Uno; a pesar de no verla seguido, hablábamos de vez en cuando. Y dos; Annie era cliente suya.

_-Esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¿Y dices que no has logrado hablar ni una sola vez con este chico?_

Chasqueé mi lengua dos veces a modo de negación ante su pregunta.

_-Bueno, suena atractivo, pero no logro imaginarme a este tipo. Necesito una foto, Jaeger. ¡O mejor aún! ¡Trae al madito aquí!_

_-¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?! ¡Si es tan fácil!_

_-Bueeeeeno, todo tiene solución, cariño. Tu plan me resulta simple, pero valido. ¡Te ayudaré con gusto!_

Habíamos quedado en ir de compras durante la semana, para poder conseguirme algo que me haga ver _sexy como la mierda_ -citando a Zoe- y así hacer que el bastardo lograse hablarme, o quebrar al menos. Yo sabía que sería inútil, así que decidí apegarme a mi simple pero efectivo plan del comienzo.

Como si el tiempo volase, de pronto era miércoles, y esa misma tarde iría con Zoe al shopping a buscar ropas para el fin de semana.

Miércoles de por medio papá no trabajaba, por lo tanto tampoco yo, así que esos días me quedaban libres.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos entre la multitud del shopping, Zoe me saludó con un fuerte abrazo, uno de esos típicos de ella.

_-Bien, ¡¿listo para perder el aliento?!_

Recorrimos unas cuántas tiendas. La mayoría de ellas vendía ropa demasiado elegante para lo que andaba buscando. Si bien quería verme presentable, no quería parecer un recién casado. Diablos, no. ¡Quería verme _jodidamente sexy_!

Después de dos horas probándome ropa y calzado, llegamos a un acuerdo de lo que me sentaría bien. Vale aclarar que Zoe fue quien eligió el atuendo. Si bien estaba loca, tenía un sentido de la moda considerablemente bueno.

Pagué por las prendas, aunque ella insistió en que quería pagar -loca-, y nos fuimos a un Starbucks. Aún era temprano y yo no tenía nada qué hacer.

Zoe pidió un Frappuccino de dulce de leche, y yo uno de chocolate, y a ambos se nos antojó acompañar nuestros helados con unas de esas gigantescas cookies tan ricas que venden ahí.

_-Créeme, Eren, te verás definitivamente bien en esas ropas que te elegí. ¡Y quiero fotos!_

_-Sí, sí, claro. La subiré en Facebook y te etiquetaré, así no podrás quejarte. Mi whatsapp anda con mala recepción últimamente, por lo que no creo que te lleguen fotografías._

_-Okay, okay. Como sea, ¡pero quiero verte! Uh, por cierto... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que él estará allí?_

_-Zoe, el tipo no está en mi baño porque no sabe dónde vivo. Créeme que estará allí._

Escuché su ruidosa risa y me tenté.

_-Está bien, eso espero. No veo la hora de que sea viernes, ¡estoy super ansiosa!_

Seguimos conversando de estupideces por un largo rato, hasta que se hizo de noche y se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su Trafic. No era el vehículo más convencional, pero allí solía llevar sus aparatos para tatuar, así que le era útil tal espacio.

_-Nos vemos el sábado, cariño. ¡Cuéntamelo tooodooo!_

Dijo a los gritos para, después de dejarme en casa, irse.

Entré algo agotado de tanta charla, y vi que papá no estaba. Supuse que se encontraría en la casa del papá de Armin, hasta que encontré una nota que confirmaba que estaba allí.

Fui a buscar algo de ropa a mi habitación para luego bañarme. Necesitaba pensar qué decirle cuando lo viese. ¿Sería yo quien le hablaría? ¿Me animaría?

Mientras el agua se llevaba mis pensamientos consigo, Angel pasó por mi mente. No lo comparaba con mi _amor platónico_, claro que no, pero era ciertamente una preciosura.

Y ya estaba empezando a pensar como todo un loca-gay. ¡Yay for me!

Me acosté temprano, sin cenar, ya que me sentía lleno con la merienda que compartí con mi ex profesora. A las horas, escuché a papá llegar, pero lo ignoré. Apreté mis ojos fuertemente, y el sueño por fin se apoderó de mí.

_-Jean, ¿mañana puedes acompañarme al bar?_

_-Claro, ¿quieres hacer algo antes? Estaré libre como un desempleado._

_-Seguro. ¿Película?_

_-Estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir a molestar a Armin._

_-Mmm, no creo, Jean. Papá fue ayer a su casa y dijo que el nerd no salió de su cuarto en todo el día. Y hoy le mandé un mensaje y aún no me responde. No creo que sea lo mejor._

_-Está bien, ¿te parece ir a lo de Marco, entonces?_

_-¿A lo de Marco?_

_-S-sí, digo, sólo estoy pensando en voz alta..._

Su tono de voz me resultó raro. ¿Jean, titubeando? De todos modos acepté su oferta, en tanto a Marco no le molestase nuestra presencia, claro. Pero toda duda quedó en la nada, cuando le oí decir que Marco lo había invitado a su apartamento. Entonces, ¿por qué mencionó lo de ir a visitar a Armin? Además, Jean sabe que el enano está casi atado a sus propios estudios... Me pareció raro, pero no me molestó la idea. Marco es un sujeto agradable, así que estaba bien.

_-Está bien, mañana entonces. ¿Marco sabe que vamos, dices?_

_-Bueno, no me dijo qué día ir exactamente, pero le hablaré luego para decirle. Te aviso mañana por inbox, Jaeger._

_-Claro, nos vemos, cara de caballo._

Corté la conversación y me eché a dormir. El día en la clínica había sido una molestia, sin mencionar que esa mañana viajé en el bus con el bastardo de ojos grises. No veía la hora de verlo al día siguiente en el bar...

_-Eren, hoy no hace falta que vayas a la clínica. Me cancelaron cinco pacientes, así que pierde cuidado._

Musitó papá en voz media, mientras leía el diario y tomaba su café.

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, preferiría que te quedes en casa y me ayudes con la limpieza. Mamá vendrá probablemente mañana, y no tuve tiempo de ordenar, hijo._

_-Descuida, yo me encargo. ¡Qué bueno que venga mamá!_

Papá sonrió y se fue hasta el baño. Yo recogí la mesa y me predispuse a empezar con los quehaceres.

_-Eren, yo me voy. Creo que la semana que viene me dan el auto, así que será probablemente la última vez que moleste a Frank._

Frank se convirtió en un buen amigo de papá, y es a la vez, padre de mi mejor amigo, Armin. Se conocieron en el jardín de infantes, en una de las reuniones de maestros y padres, y fue entonces que empezaron a tratarse, además de que tanto Armin como yo eramos buenos amigos.

_-Bien, avisa que llegaste bien._

Papá se fue y yo seguí en lo mío. Era temprano, pero decidí apurarme para tener todo hecho con tiempo. Quería dedicarme algo de tiempo a mí también, para poder lucir bien la ropa que había comprado con Zoe.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, la casa ya estaba prácticamente reluciente. Hasta me encargué de prender unas velas aromáticas con esencia a vainilla y canela en el living. Sabía cuánto le gustaban a mamá.

Me di un baño no tan largo, y desplegué las prendas sobre mi cama. Fui colocándomelas hasta que sólo me quedaba ponerme el calzado.

Todo lo que llevaba era nuevo. Una camisa verde musgo, cuyas mangas -las cuales del lado interno dejaban ver un forro blanco- corrí hasta mis codos, un jean negro bien ceñido al cuerpo -que marcaba mi lindo trasero sin culpa alguna-, y unas botas tres cuartos, negras también. Parecían más bien borcegos, pero un tanto más elegantes. En conjunto, me veía condenadamente bien.

Mi pelo lo había peinado con un poco de acondicionador, pero seguía su revoltoso camino de todos modos, era como mi marca distintiva, tiene vida propia. Me eché algo de colonia, no mucha, ya que odio el exceso de perfume, y miré la hora, y entonces recordé que Zoe me había pedido una foto. Busqué mi cámara digital, y me tomé tan sólo tres. Era fotogénico, así que no necesitaba sacarme más de un par de fotos para elegir la menos fea. De hecho, salí bien en todas.

Me tomó unos minutos subirla a Facebook y etiquetar a mi loca ex profesora, quien no tardó ni diez minutos en darle like y comentar.

_"¡Oh, por el amor de Alá! Eren, agradece que soy muuuucho mayor que tú, ¡porque sino te raptaría! JAJAJAJA"_

Oh, sí. Definitivamente era algo que ella diría.

Mientras esperaba a que Jean me hablase, vi cómo los likes y comentarios le llovían a mi foto. Pero uno en particular me hizo abrir los ojos de manera que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

_"Mmm, yummy!"_

¡¿Angel?!

¡En efecto! Leí su nombre, _Angel Aaltonen*_, y claro, como había etiquetado a Zoe, él también pudo comentar, ya que ella aparentemente lo tenía en su lista de amigos.

Sentí mi piel hervir. Me daba entre vergüenza y alegría que haya visto esa foto, después de todo, me veía bien, mi pose era seductora, y mis ojos se robaban toda la atención, así que no me molestó para nada su comentario. Es más, hasta le di like, sólo al suyo y al de Zoe, ignorando los otros, que pertenecían más que nada a ex compañeras de la secundaria.

El chat con Jean se abrió informándome de su mensaje.

_"Idiota, te paso la dirección, anota."_

Apunté la calle y la altura del apartamento de Marco, y recordé que quedaba a tan sólo unas cuadras del bar, por lo que sonreí mentalmente.

_"Te espero aquí yo, trata de llegar para las nueve."_

¿Ng? ¿_"Te espero aquí"_? ¿Es que el caballo ya estaba desde entonces en lo de Marco?

Me pareció sumamente sospechoso, pero no le pregunté nada por chat. Suponía que estaría usando la computadora de Marco, así que no quise que él viera ningún tipo de conversación en donde probablemente iba a avergonzarlo a Jean. Más que nada porque lo jodería diciéndole que estaba allí para tirarse a nuestro pecoso amigo. Claro, a modo de broma. Jean era heterosexual, siempre logró dejármelo en claro.

Ignoré todo tipo de ideas raras en cuanto me percaté que me hablaban por inbox, pero era un mensaje que me aparecía en la casilla de _otros_, por ende, era una persona que no me tenía entre sus contactos.

Cuando abrí la casilla, ¡vi el nombre de Angel!

Oh-por-Dios.

_"Hey, kiddo, nice picture you got there." __("Hey, niño, linda foto tienes ahí.")_

Me sonrojé nuevamente, y mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar un grito de colegiala enamorada. No podía tener tanto poder en mí, ¡ni lo conocía! Aunque, bueno, tampoco conocía al tipo de ojos grises, sin embargo, ya me imaginaba formando una familia con él, perro labrador inclusive.

_"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!" ("Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado!")_

_"Listen, can I send you a friend request? Will that be awkward?" ("Escucha, puedo mandarte la solicitud de amistad? Sería incómodo eso?")_

_"Not at all, of course you can!" ("Para nada, por supuesto que puedes!")_

Me mandó la solicitud, y yo se la acepté de inmediato. Comenzamos a hablar, y me di cuenta que Angel en verdad era alguien agradable. Estaría viviendo en Berlín por los próximos años, así que, ¿qué más daba? Parecía un buen amigo.

Si, claro. _Amigo_...

Para cuando miré la hora en mi notebook, ya eran las 20:45. Jean había dicho que sea puntual, entonces me despedí de Angel, y me dispuse a irme. Antes le mandé un mensaje a papá avisándole que saldría, y él me respondió con un _Okay, cuídate, hijo._

Me puse una chaqueta de cuero, y pedí un taxi, ya que se me había hecho algo tarde.

_-Supongo que te fue fácil llegar._

Dijo Marco al recibirme con una cálida y sonrosada sonrisa. Se veía inusualmente encantador, debía reconocer. En el cuarto de mi pecoso amigo, esperaba Jean con una cerveza en la mano derecha, y un Joystick en la izquierda. Maldito ebrio vicioso.

_-Veo que estás fuera de peligro, Marco. Cada vez que cara de caballo bebe mientras juega, uno le puede ganar a lo que sea con una venda en los ojos inclusive._

Marco rió y Jean me regaló una mirada filosa que sólo logró sacarme una carcajada.

_-Sasha vendrá más tarde también, Eren._

Comentó Marco con voz suave.

_-Bien, supongo que ya no intentarás ligártela ahora que sabes que está con Connie, ¿no, Jean?_

Esperaba alguna grosería de índole sexual, o algo por el estilo de su parte, pero Jean sólo agachó la cabeza y frunció su ceño mostrándose incómodo. Realmente algo raro andaba pasándole.

_-Hey, ¡era una broma!_

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar, Eren?_

Preguntó el dueño del apartamento, rompiendo el hielo. Yo asentí y fui con él hasta la cocina, dejando a Jean solo en su cuarto.

_-¿Tú sabes si le pasa algo al cara de caballo?_

Pregunté con genuino interés. Supuse que tal vez Marco sabría algo. Pero él sólo levantó sus hombros y miró hacia un costado mientras un furioso color carmín inundaba su rostro.

Oookay. Si no fuese porque conocía bien a Jean, diría que entre él y Marco, _algo_ había pasado. Y aunque lo pensé, no dije nada. No eran asuntos míos, y en todo caso, Jean me contaría en otro momento.

Pasadas las once, Sasha llegaba ya algo entonada por el alcohol, y no nos quedamos casi nada en el apartamento, que de inmediato partimos hasta el bar. Caminando, claro.

Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas, sentados Jean al lado de Marco, Sasha al lado de Jean, y yo al lado de Sasha. Poco tiempo pasó para que Connie se nos acercara a conversar un rato antes de que más gente empezara a llegar. Él y nuestra amiga se fueron tiempo después hasta las escaleras, lugar donde los de seguridad solían estar. Yo busqué con la mirada a mi _amor platónico_, pero no lo vi.

Escuché que el dj estaba pasando una maratón de Bon Jovi, y sonreí. Me gustan sus canciones, y las encontraba perfectas para el lugar.

Mis ojos se desviaron un poco al ver a Jean y Marco hablar muy de cerca para mi costumbre, y decidí ir a dar una vuelta para salir de ese ambiente en donde, claramente, yo sobraba.

Ya hablaría con mi amigo el caballo.

Fui hasta el baño para mojarme el cuello y mi cara. A medida que la gente llegaba, el lugar se volvía más y más caluroso. Por suerte, el baño de hombres no estaba superpoblado. Salí de allí acomodándome las mangas de mi camisa, y al levantar mi mirada, ésta se chocó con la de _él._

Pude oír un leve gemido salir de mi boca, y di gracias a la fuerte música, que no se había escuchado.

Aminoré mi paso para así verlo más detenidamente, y, _oh cielos..._ tenía sus ojos delineados con negro. Y sí, fue todo lo que necesité ver para querer montarlo cual gato en celo.

Creo que esa vez sí pudo oír mi segundo gemido, pero no me importó, y menos aún cuando vi que él también se había detenido para mirarme. Y no sólo me miró, sino que vi su lengua salir de su boca para lamer sutilmente su labio superior, cosa que me hizo perder la cabeza por completo.

_-¡Grumpy! ¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto?! ¡Vamos, que Petra ya llegó!_

Una muy enana rubia oxigenada interrumpió nuestro momento.

¿_Grumpy_? Bueno, era ciertamente un apodo acertado...

Lo vi irse, pero no sin antes volverse para mirarme de nuevo de manera asquerosamente sexy, y esta vez yo fui quien se lamió los labios de manera inconsciente.

No, cariño. No serías el único que jugaría sucio.

Después de ver un pequeño brillo lascivo en su mirada, él se estaba girando para ver a su amiga. _Maldita_.

Caminé sin rumbo, con la idea de ir hasta arriba para tomar mi abrigo e irme, pero Sasha me frenó en el intento.

_-¡Eren, bonito! ¡Acabo de ver al tipo siniestro!_

Sonreí genuinamente. Diablos, ¡Sasha es jodidamente adorable!

_-¿Pudiste hablarle?_

Negué con una sonrisa apenada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Esto era el cuento de nunca acabar... Entonces recordé mi estúpido plan, por llamarlo de algún modo.

_-Oye, ¡Connie!_

Le hablé a su calvo semi novio, y éste me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-¿Sí, Eren?_

_-¿Tú conoces a ese tipo de ahí?_

Señalé a "Grumpy" con el mayor disimulo que pude reunir, y Connie miró disimuladamente también.

_-Oh, sí, ¡Grumpy! Jajaja, es un poco... serio. ¿Qué con él?_

_-¿Tienes su Facebook?_

Interrumpió Sasha para evitar momentos incómodos. Y, ¿cómo sabía que su Facebook era lo que precisamente quería pedirle a Connie? No lo sé, pero había acertado.

_-¿Y tú para qué quieres su Facebook?_

_-¡No es para mí! ¡Bobo! ¡Es para Eren!_

_-¿Para Eren? Eh... Bueno, n-no recuerdo su facebook, pero sé que lo tengo en mi lista de amigos. No sé cómo, pero lo tengo. Después agrégame a Facebook y te lo paso. Búscame como Connie Springer._

Asentí algo avergonzado por la situación.

Tanto Sasha como Connie me buscaban conversación. Parecían estar más que interesados en hablar conmigo, y fue entonces que, al mirar hacia arriba, pude ver a Jean y Marco besándose.

Bueno, no los vi _besándose_, pero eso parecía que acababan de hacer.

Entendí porque esos dos me estaban reteniendo con ellos, y entendí también que yo sobraba, tanto arriba, como abajo. De repente me sentí algo estúpido, y mis deseos por irme, aumentaron. Subí de todos modos, sin importarme si me encontraba a mis dos amigos en una situación comprometedora.

_-Hey, ¿qué haces?_

Preguntó Jean con cara algo preocupada al verme colocarme mi abrigo. En verdad me alegraba que pudiera estar con Marco, si es que eso era lo que hacía, pero me sentía totalmente extra ahí.

_-Uhmm, tengo mucho sueño, Jean, además mamá seguro llegue a casa temprano, prefiero ir ya volviendo, pero tú quédate, por favor, ¡no dejen que mi sueño les cague la noche!_

El cara de caballo hizo una mueca que denotaba su incredibilidad, y bufó.

_-Como quieras. Mándame un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa, idiota._

Le sonreí a los dos, y me fui. Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Me di la vuelta para encarar las escaleras, y me encontré con la sexy masa de músculos chocándome de frente.

Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Eso no había sido sin querer!

Lo miré con algo de rabia, y sentí cómo sus fanales violaban los míos. Tragué fuerte y continué mi marcha muy a mi pesar. Quería gritarle de todo, pero su mirada es intimidante como nada que haya visto antes.

Cuando ya había bajado las escaleras y saludado a Sasha y a su _casi novio_, miré hacia arriba como quien no quiere la cosa, y lo vi apoyado en el balcón con sus codos, inclinado, mirándome fijamente.

¡Al diablo!

Esa noche no pude dormir. Quería que el día pasara para poder hablarle a Connie y así pedirle el Facebook de este tipo "Grumpy". Le mandé un mensaje a Jean, tal como me había pedido, y sin esperar su respuesta, cerré mis ojos a la fuerza.

Miré el reloj, hasta que noté que se habían hecho las doce del mediodía, mamá al final no llegaría ese día, así que fui hasta mi notebook casi a las corridas. Tipeé el nombre de Connie en el buscador, y por suerte me apareció enseguida, ya que teníamos en común a Marco y a Sasha. Le mandé la solicitud, y entonces sólo quedaba esperar.

_"Awake?" ("Despierto?")_

Mmm... Angel me había escrito, y en ese momento, toda mi molestia se evaporó.

_"Yeah, a bit boring." ("Sí, un poco aburrido.")_

_"Wanna hang out?" ("Quieres salir?")_

Me estaba invitando a salir... Okay. Mantén el puto control, Jaeger.

_"Sure, what do you have in mind?" ("Seguro, qué tienes en mente?")_

Quedamos en encontrarnos a la tarde, e ir al cine a ver _Devil's Due._ Siempre me gustaron las películas de terror, así que podía decirse que estaba emocionado. Sin mencionar que saldría con este bombón.

_"Great! Give me your phone number then, I'll see you there at six!" ("Genial! Dame tu número de teléfono entonces, te veré allí a las seis!")_

El sonido de una nueva notificación me hizo mirar la pantalla de mi notebook nuevamente.

¡Connie!

Había aceptado mi solicitud, y a la vez me había escrito algo. Abrí su chat, y vi que, sin perder tiempo alguno, me dejaba el link del Facebook de este tipo. A simple vista no pude ver su nombre, ya que en el link figuraba un nombre totalmente diferente, _Gec_wof_. No entendí nada, la verdad, pero entré de todos modos, ansioso como nunca.

Y, me lleva-el puto-infierno.

Lo primero que vi, fue su foto de perfil, que, gracias a todos los Dioses del mundo, estaba pública. Lo segundo que noté, fue su nombre; _Levi Ackerman_. Acto seguido, recordé a Mikasa. Compartían el mismo apellido, pero poca importancia le di a eso, ya que a los segundos me encontraba revisándole todas sus fotos públicas, ¡y por toda la mierda del mundo! ¡Eran jodidamente sexys!

Después de una hora de babear el teclado de mi notebook, tomé coraje y decidí hacer lo que tenía planeado desde el principio. Respiré hondo, y lo hice.

_"Hey, te debo algo, o qué? La próxima vez que me veas, no busques tan patética excusa como chocarme, si lo que quieres es hablar conmigo, sólo hazlo."_

Apreté _enviar_ con mi tembloroso dedo índice, y largué todo el aire que mis pulmones estaban conteniendo de hacía segundos atrás.

No sabía qué hacer mientras esperaba. Quiero decir, imaginaba que no iba a ver mi mensaje sino después de vaya uno a saber cuánto, así que sólo me dispuse a seguir viendo sus fotos.

Cuando iba a abrir uno de los álbumes que tenía como públicos, vi que un mensaje nuevo se hacía presente en mi casilla. Suponiendo que era Connie, Jean, o mismo Angel, lo abrí con total naturalidad.

Y, mierda.

No era ninguno de ellos, sino _Levi_.

_"Aló?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Varias cosas. Primero que nada, ¡buenas noches!**

**Quiero**** comentarles por qué tardé tanto en actualizar. Sin excusas baratas. Hace unas semanas, mi notebook tuvo unos cuántos problemas, y vale aclarar, que mi historia de Destinados, yace allí. Es hoy en día que aún no la tengo, pero como ya se me hacía mucha tardanza, decidí reescribir este capítulo, tratando de poner todo lo que recordaba.**

**Bueno, retomando al fic...**

***Sí, hagan de cuenta que este fic está escrito en alemán, todo pasa en Berlín, pero, bueno, yo lo escribo en español e_e.**

***Angel Aaltonen, busquen una foto de este chico. Según aclara en fandom de SnK, es quien creó el 3DMG. Y está simplemente BUENO. Les aviso de antemano, haré que se encariñen con este personaje, ya que va a tener bastantes apariciones, pero no quiero contar mucho, ya que en el próximo capítulo voy a dar pistas de lo que más adelante verán. Muejeje. Soy una perra, sí.**

***Gec_wof, link del Facebook del sensual Levi, quiere decir Grey Eyed Cat_Wings of Freedom. Sí, suuuuper original (?).**

**Eeeeeen fin. Espero no me caguen a tomatazos y que les haya gusta ¿do este intendo de capítulo. Tengan en cuenta que no era lo que originalmente había escrito, pero, bueh. No sé cuándo tenga mi notebook de nuevo, así que preferí hacer esto.**

**Ya reescribí el que le sigue, btw! Así que, si esto les gusta, la semana que viene, probablemente el martes o miércoles, esté subiendo lo que sigue n_n**

**Saludos, y gracias por leerme!**

**BLYFF.**


	5. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Ningún legado es tan rico como la honestidad."_

**_._**

**_._**

_"Eren, are you near?"_  
><em>("Eren, ¿estás cerca?")<em>

El mensaje de Angel me sacó de la concentrada charla que estaba teniendo. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ya eran las seis y veinticinco ¡y yo aún no me había ni siquiera cambiado! ¡Alguien dispáreme!

Lo llamé inmediatamente pidiéndole perdón, diciéndole que se me había hecho tarde, pero que me esperara, que en unos quince minutos estaría allí. Sólo escuché una risa burlona y comprensiva del otro lado, pero mi remordimiento no se iría, claro que no.

Me di una ducha de, creo que un minuto, me cambié, lo que se resumió a usar; un beanie gris de lana, una remera negra de manga larga al cuerpo, unos jeans azul gastado, y mis Converse negras y blancas. Salí casi volando, y sí, pedí un taxi, ya era tarde para esperar el bus.

Cuando llegué y lo vi a Angel sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del shopping, mi corazón se agitó como nunca. Estaba tan guapo, que sólo pude pensar en una cosa. Ya saben de qué cosa estoy hablando, ¿no?

_-¡En verdad lo siento tanto!_

_-Don't worry, I know exactly what Im asking for you to reward me._  
><em>(No te preocupes, sé exactamente qué voy a pedirte para que me recompenses.)<em>

Tragué fuerte y sentí mi cara enardecerse. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios, y luego prosiguió como si nada.

_-Saqué las entradas ya, si nos apuramos, llegamos justo para el comienzo._

Asentí mientras miraba en detalle lo que llevaba puesto. Unos pantalones de jean, negros y algo sueltos, una camisa blanca con mangas tres cuartos, un sweater gris colgando de su hombro, y unas botas negras cortas. Apreté mis labios para evitar que cualquier tipo de sonido extraño saliese de mi boca, y nos dirigimos rápidamente hasta la sala que indicaba el ticket. Mi idea era la de comprar algo para comer, pero las colas eran infinitas, y si quería ver algo de la película, bueno, entonces debería obviar esa parte.

Entramos y nos ubicamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. La sala estaba completamente a oscuras ya, y agradecí por eso, ya que de ese modo no podría verse mi sonrojo, que apuesto era extremadamente delatador.

Cuando comenzó la película, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que el maldito bebé del demonio decidió hacerse presente de la peor forma posible, y yo me asusté pegando un grito con voz de niña, a lo que Angel rió. Yo le saqué la lengua con un fingido enojo en mi rostro, y él se lamió sus labios, cosa que dejé de ver al volver mi cara a la pantalla. Si era difícil estar cerca de él con Zoe a nuestro lado, imagínense estar a centímetros de distancia y con las luces apagadas. Jo-der.

El final se hizo algo largo, pero al fin y al cabo, no fue malo. Creo que Angel no le prestó mucha atención a la película, ya que noté varias veces que me dedicaba miradas de reojo.

_-¿Vamos a comer algo? Déjame invitarte a modo de disculpas, ¡por favor!_

Le pedí con toda la culpa invadiéndome nuevamente.

_-No era lo que tenía en mente, pero está bien._

Largó con una risa arrastrada, la cual encontré muy sensual y oscura.

Comimos unas hamburguesas en un Wendy's, mientras me contó un poco sobre su decisión de estudiar en Alemania y cosas de su vida en Estados Unidos. Después de conocernos un poco mejor gracias a nuestra charla, compré dos helados artesanales de uno de los locales del shopping. Cuando nos los acabamos, nos encontramos caminando hacia el baño de hombres, ya que nuestras manos estaban algo sucias por el chocolate y la vainilla.

Angel secó sus manos con el papel, y cuando fue a arrojarlo en el cesto de basura, el cual se encontraba a mi lado, acercó su cara peligrosamente a la mía.

_-Ready to leave?_  
><em>(¿Listo para irnos?)<em>

Sentí su aliento caliente en mi oído, y yo sólo pude mover mi cabeza de arriba a abajo de forma exagerada. Salimos del baño, yo adelante, y Angel atrás mío. Y juro que pude sentir sus ojos examinando mi parte trasera.

Compartimos un taxi, y él insistió en dejarme en casa para después seguir de largo hasta lo de Zoe, lugar donde se estaba quedando por el momento. Cuando llegamos a destino -cabe destacar que él no aceptó mi parte del dinero-, yo me bajé, y cuando iba a voltearme para saludarlo, vi que él bajaba también. Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos algo sorprendido, y ya que era casi de mi misma altura, no tuve que levantar demasiado mi cabeza. Sentí su proximidad, y un escalofríos me recorrió toda la piel.

Para cuando pude notarlo, sus labios estaban dejando un dulce sabor en los míos, fundiéndolos en un beso, mientras mantenía sus ojos abiertos enfocados en mi mirada.

Se despegó sin tratar siquiera de aumentar la velocidad del contacto, y volvió a subirse al taxi.

_-Talk to you later, Eren._  
><em>(Hablo contigo más tarde, Eren)<em>

Toqué mi boca sin poder salir de mi lugar de incredibilidad aún, y me di cuenta que el auto no se iba. Esperó hasta que entrara a casa, y ahí lo oí arrancar y marcharse.

Casi por inercia fue que subí a mi cuarto, fui directo al espejo que se encontraba en mi armario, me miré, y noté la enorme y estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. Ese no sólo había sido mi primer beso después de tanto de estar con Annie, sino que también era la primera vez que besaba a otro chico, y debo decir que era algo completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginé. No era nada comparado con besar a una mujer, en lo absoluto. No es tampoco que haya besado a muchas en mi vida. De hecho, sólo había besado a tres chicas, Mikasa, Christa, que es una ex compañera de secundaria, y Annie. Así que esto era completamente nuevo para mí, y se sentía condenadamente bien.

Me acosté después de saludar a papá, que se encontraba en la oficina de casa trabajando, y traté de dormir. Pero apenas cerré mis ojos, el sonido de una notificación me despabiló.

_"Sigues ahí?"_

¡Oh, mierda! _¡Levi!_ ¡Había olvidado que le había dicho que volvería al rato! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Releí nuestra charla desde el comienzo. Era larga, pero necesitaba releerla para asegurarme que eso no se trataba de un puto sueño. Jo-dan-me, no lo era. ¡Nos lo habíamos pasado hablando por fácil cinco horas seguidas!

_"Aló?"_

_"Hola..."_

_"Con respecto a lo que me dijiste antes, creo que te estás confundiendo con alguien más, no sé de qué hablas, que yo recuerde, nunca choqué contigo."_

_"Oh, vamos! Anoche me chocaste de frente en Kreuzberg, y hace una semana me pegaste un codazo en las costillas en el mismo bar!"_

_"Mmm, no, lo siento, creo que te equivocas. Y si lo hice, no fue adrede. __Aunque, ahora que veo tu foto en más detalle, creo haberte visto una vez en el bar."_

_"Una vez? Sólo en el bar? Oye, no sé a qué juegas, pero nos vivimos cruzando, prácticamente todos los días... No puede ser que no sepas quién soy."_

Adelanté la conversación, ya que siguió jugando su juego de "no sé quién eres" durante toda la charla. El muy bastardo no reconocía que me vivía cruzando... ¡Tsk!

_"Sí, estoy."_

_"Pensé que te habías espantado o algo. Y bien, piensas aceptar mi solicitud de amistad? O cuánto más vas a hacerte de rogar, mocoso?"_

Abrí grande mis ojos y fui directo a las solicitudes de amistad. Tenía unas cuántas, pero solía ignorarlas porque a la mayoría no los conocía, y allí estaba la suya. Por Dios. Me había mandado la solicitud de amistad hacía dos horas, ¿y yo no se la había confirmado en todo ese tiempo? Reí en voz alta porque, debía admitirlo, aunque me molestaba el hecho de que se haga el desentendido, a la vez me gustaba jugar con su ego.

Acepté la solicitud y volví a hablarle.

_"Lo siento, es que ni la había visto, pero ya está."_

_"Tch, no es que dependiera de manera vital de tu respuesta, niño."_

Mi sonrisa iba creciendo. El tipo me escribía de una forma dura, pero aún así me hacía sonreír. Qué jodido estaba, ¿no? Tanto, que si no hubiera sido por el mensaje que Zoe me mandaba al celular, yo nunca me hubiera acordado que, momentos atrás, Angel y yo nos estábamos besando.

_"EEEEREEENN! No sabía que tú y mi inocente Angel saldrían hoy! Pequeño jugador! JAJAJAJAJA."_

Sacudí mi cabeza sintiéndome mal por un momento. ¿Sería que yo en verdad le gustaba a Angel? Y si era así, ¿podía decirse que yo estaba jugando a dos puntas? Mierda. Hasta hace un mes andaba llorando como una magdalena por los rincones, debido a mi ruptura con Annie, ¡¿y hoy en día andaba de playboy haciéndome el lindo con dos hombres?! Soy un cretino.

_"Lo siento, Zoe, es que él me preguntó si quería salir, y yo no sabía si decirle que sí o que no, entonces le dije que sí, y bueno... Espero que no haya confundido las cosas..."_

Dejé mi celular al lado del mouse, y leí lo que Levi me estaba escribiendo ahora. Largué una carcajada fuerte.

_"Me dejaste esperando por dos horas, niño. Qué clase de acosador hace eso?"_

_"Acosador!? Disculpa, pero no soy yo quien te buscó en cada estación de tren y autobus de Berlín!"_

_"Sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando. No recuerdo haberte visto en ningún tren o autobus."_

Este tipo...

Oí mi celular nuevamente, y lo tomé entre mis manos para leer la respuesta de Zoe.

_"Mira, cariño, no quiero sonar como una madre regañona, pero debes entender algo, Angel no jugará contigo, si le gustas (y créeme que le gustas) no deberías darle falsas esperanzas. Sé que sólo se vieron dos veces, pero por aaaalgo te invitó a salir. Además, no hace más que mencionarte de vez en tanto. Yo no le diré nada de tu rara situación amorosa, porque no me corresponde, pero tú deberías al menos contarle que hay alguien a quien le estás apuntando, y que no es él."_

Zoe tenía razón. Le creí lo que dijo de Angel, era obvio que tenía cierto interés en mí, y mentiría si dijese que yo no, pero mis ojos estaban puestos en Levi desde hacía ya bastante tiempo atrás, así que debía al menos sincerarme con Angel...

_"Tienes razón. Pero prefiero hablarlo en persona, no por chat o mensaje. Le diré de vernos mañana mismo, crees que pueda?"_

Zoe respondió enseguida con un largo _sí_.

Busqué a Angel en el chat, y lo vi desconectado, de todos modos le hablé, preguntándole si no le molestaba que nos viésemos al día siguiente. Para mi sorpresa, me respondió a los minutos.

_"Claro, Eren. Tú dime dónde y a qué hora y allí estaré. O prefieres que pase a buscarte?"_

Cielos, ¡tan jodidamente lindo! ¿Por qué no llegó antes que Levi, quien resultó ser un tipo gruñón y egocéntrico como pocos? ¿Por qué no podía preferir a Angel en vez de a Levi? La vida es tan injusta a veces...

_"No, no te molestes. Está bien si nos vemos a las dos en el parque del centro? Sabes cómo llegar? Sino puedo ir hasta lo de Zoe a buscarte."_

Me mordí las uñas mientras veía tipear su respuesta. La ventana de Levi indicaba que me había hablado, pero quería antes terminar de hablar con Angel. Además, el hecho de hacerlo esperar, me agradaba.

_"Ok, ok. Nos encontramos directamente allí. Sé cómo llegar, don't worry :)"_

Oh, Dios. ¿Eso era una carita sonriendo? Sentí mi corazón estrujarse porque, sabía que encontrarnos para cortarle el rostro, no era lo que él esperaba. Maldije mi puta suerte.

Abrí la ventana de Levi, y automáticamente me olvidé del resto del mundo. ¿Ahora entienden por qué no quería ver la conversación de antemano?

Continuamos conversando hasta que se hicieron las cuatro de la mañana. Lo gracioso es que no me sentía agotado, para nada. Podía pasar horas hablando -o más bien escribiéndome- con Levi.

_"Se hizo un poco tarde, mocoso. Voy a acostarme. Aunque mañana sea domingo, tengo que hacer varias cosas. Hablamos luego."_

Amaba su forma de escribir. Tan antipático y serio, pero adorable a la vez.

_"Buenas noches, Levi. Que duermas bien."_

Maldición. Parecía una quinceañera enamorada. Seguro del otro lado Levi se estaba riendo de lo patético que sonaba. Bueno, eso pensé, hasta que vi lo que me contestó.

_"Antes que lo olvide, pásame tu celular si quieres... Tienes whatsapp?"_

Mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo. ¡¿Levi estaba pidiéndome mi número de teléfono?! Pegué un leve gritito que casi despierta a papá, pero rápidamente me cubrí la boca con ambas manos. Respiré hondo, y tipeé el número de mi celular.

_"Tengo whatsapp, pero mi señal no es de la mejor que digamos, así que puede que me llegue como que no cuando alguien me habla."_

_"Ok, de todos modos te acabo de mandar un mensaje de texto para que agendes el mío."_

Escribió eso, y enseguida oí mi teléfono sonar. Mi sonrisa no entraba en mi cara ya, así que decidí cortar todo ahí antes de sufrir un ataque al corazón o algo. El mensaje sólo decía _Soy Levi_, pero igual me derritió.

_"No quiero quitarte más tiempo, ahí te agendé."_

Se despidió de mí él también, y cerré mi notebook para así dirigirme a mi cama. Tomé mi celular, y coloqué la alarma a las diez, pero ni bien terminé de configurarla, un mensaje de whatsapp se hizo presente. Inmediatamente me fijé de quién era, y al leer tanto el nombre del remitente, como su mensaje, mi estómago sintió una explosión de mariposas en su interior.

_"Buenas noches, Eren."_

Levi...

Esa noche -o más bien madrugada- dormí mejor que nunca, hasta soñé con él. No recuerdo bien qué, pero su cara estaba allí.

Muy a mi pesar, la alarma sonaba anunciando que era hora de levantar mi trasero de la cama. Era domingo y yo tenía mucha pereza encima, pero en unas horas debía encontrarme con Angel, y esta vez no lo haría esperar, pobre tipo.

Para cuando bajé, aún con mi pijama puesta, oí voces venir de la cocina.

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¡Eren!_

_-¡Mamá!_

Desayunamos los tres, como hacíamos cada vez que mamá volvía de algún viaje, y nos pusimos al día.

_-Te vez muy contento, hijo. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe?_

Oí una risita traviesa salir de su boca, pero traté de ignorarla. No le contaría de Levi, y no porque mi familia fuese homofóbica ¡Diablos no! Sino porque, por el momento, Levi y yo no eramos nada, ni amigos siquiera.

_-¿A qué hora llegaste?_

_-Eres bueno para cambiar de tema, eh... Hace dos horas, de hecho. Papá me fue a buscar, esperaba verte allí, pero me dijo que estabas aún durmiendo cual Bella Durmiente._

Conversamos por fácil una hora, hasta que empezamos a levantarnos.

_-Hoy planeo hacer una cena para los tres, Eren. Mamá está algo cansada debido al viaje, y lo que menos necesita es sentir algún tipo de estrés. ¿Cuento contigo, verdad?_

_-¡No lo dudes! Ahora debo encontrarme con alguien, pero no tardaré mucho. A eso de las cuatro a más tardar, estaré en casa._

_-¿Con alguién? Mmm, okay, pero ten cuidado, ¿sí?_

Asentí y agradecí a todos los cielos que no preguntase con quién iba a encontrarme. Tampoco hubiera sabido qué decirle.

Me di un baño y me vestí con unos jeans verde militar y un buzo bordó que siempre me quedó un tanto holgado. Salí tranquilo, ya que era recién la una. Decidí ir caminando, total tampoco es como si quedase tan lejos.

Media hora después, ya me encontraba en el parque, y me sorprendí enormemente al ver a Angel sentado, leyendo un libro. Miré la hora en mi celular, y eran recién las 13:32 pm. Esta vez no estaba llegando tarde, pero él ya estaba esperándome.

_-Hey, ¡llegaste temprano!_

_-S-sí, es que no quería hacerte esperar de nuevo..._

_-Haha! No te mortifiques, Eren. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?_

Asentí tímidamente mientras observaba el libro que llevaba consigo. "Ensayo sobre la Ceguera" de José Saramago. Él me vio y soltó una leve risa, la cual hizo que mis ojos se dirigieran a los suyos.

_-¿Has leído éste?_

Moví mi cabeza a modo de afirmación.

_-Es muy bueno, recién comencé a leerlo hace dos días, y ya voy por la mitad, me atrapó demasiado rápido..._

Y dijo eso con doble intención, pude notarlo. Me dije a mí mismo que debía hablar en ese mismo instante.

_-Oye, Angel... Hay algo que quiero que sepas._

Él me miró con sus violáceos ojos, y se detuvo lentamente hasta quedar completamente quieto. Le hice un gesto de que me siga hasta una de las bancas del parque, y él obedeció. Nos sentamos, y su mirada se sentía tensa, logrando que yo me tensara también.

_-Nunca me vi en esta situación, por lo que no me es fácil decir lo que voy a decir, pero..._

Suspiré. No quería sonar vueltero, pero estaba muy nervioso. Por una parte, quería poner las cosas en claro con Angel, pero por otro lado... en verdad me gustaba. ¡Pero yo ya me había decidido!

_-Mira, seré honesto... Tú me... m-me gustas... Y n-nunca me había sentido así... con dos ch-chicos..._

Vi su mirada tierna cambiar a una curiosa, y me di pie para seguir explicando.

_-Verás... Hay un chico..._

_-Eren..._

Me interrumpió antes de siquiera decirle una décima parte del semi discurso que venía preparando de antes.

_-No hace falta que me expliques nada. Entiendo. Y no quiero que sientas que me debes alguna explicación. Si alguien le debe algo a alguien, ese soy yo._

Lo miré confundido. ¿Deberme? ¿Qué podía él deberme a mí?

_-Y lo que te debo son disculpas. No debí besarte anoche. Supongo que malinterpreté tu amistad con algo más. Pero, oye, ¿qué te parece si hacemos como que eso nunca pasó, y retomamos todo desde el principio? Ya sabes, intentar ser amigos al menos._

Lo miré algo incrédulo. Vaya que sí era todo un ángel. Observé su mano querer estrechar la mía, y la estreché. Se sentía cálida. Su contacto me hizo temblar un poco. No sabía si cortar todo tipo de oportunidad de ligue con él era lo ideal, pero yo me sentía enamorado de Levi, por más infantil que suene. ¡Yo quería a Levi! Angel era encantador y sexy y hermoso y vaya uno a saber cuántas cosas más, pero recordaba la mirada fría y grisácea de Levi, y todo se iba al diablo.

Angel me sonrió y se acercó más a mí para darme un tierno abrazo. Soltó su mano suavemente de la mía, y se paró de la banca.

_-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? No conozco muchas cafeterías de aquí, pero tal vez tú podrías ser un buen guía._

Asentí con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, y nos fuimos directo a un pequeño pero acogedor café que quedaba a tan sólo tres cuadras del parque.

Pasada una hora de plática, entre cosas serias y chistes tontos, le dije a Angel que yo debía ir volviendo porque mi madre estaba allí y, bueno, quería pasar tiempo con ella, cosa que él entendió perfectamente. Pidió la cuenta de los cafés que pedimos, y la camarera se acercó de inmediato.

_-¿Algo más que quieran, chicos?_

Preguntó con una linda y genuina sonrisa.

_-La cuenta, por favor._

Pidió Angel devolviéndole el gesto, y ¡qué bien le quedan las sonrisas en su rostro! Maldición...

Al minuto, la chica volvía con un ticket en sus manos, ticket por el que Angel y yo nos peleamos por un momento, pero que él logró arrebatarme de las manos. Acto que hizo largar una risita a la camarera.

_-Se ven adorables juntos._

Sé que su intención fue sólo la mejor, pero no pude evitar querer colocar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo, me limité a sonrojarme y mirar a Angel, quien sonreía de punta a punta.

_-Oh, he's not my boyfriend, unfortunately..._

Bastardo. Sí que sabía cómo sonar seductor. La chica, entendiendo lo que Angel le había dicho, hizo un gesto como de pena y pidió perdón retirándose con el dinero en su poder.

_-¿Listo para irnos, Eren?_

_-Ajá..._

Nos volvimos caminando. Angel insistió en dejarme en casa, y yo no me negué. Disfrutaba de su compañía. Se despidió con un pequeño abrazo, y ¡mentiría si dijese que en ese momento no quería besarlo! Pero no lo hice. Ya habíamos quedado como amigos, y no quería quedar como un histérico.

_-¡Cariño! ¿Quién es ese adorable chico que te acompañó hasta aquí?_

Debía imaginar que mamá preguntaría, ya que las cortinas de las ventanas que daban a la acera, estaban abiertas.

_-Oh, eh... e-es un amigo._

_-Ay, ¡qué pena! Yo diría que es demasiado lindo para ser sólo un amigo..._

Ahora, que mamá sea una mujer de mente abierta, no me molesta, al contrario, pero a veces logra avergonzarme bastante. No dije nada y entré sacándome mi buzo, quedando sólo con una tank top blanca.

_-¿Listo para ayudarme a cocinar, hijo?_

_-Claro, papá._

¡Pastas! Mis favoritas, sin dudas. Papá es bueno cocinando, y me alegraba de eso, ya que mamá vivía comiendo comida de avión, la cual es asquerosa. Cenamos a eso de las nueve de la noche, y mamá dijo que quería pedirle algo a papá.

_-Por una semana, ¿crees que puedas prestarme a Eren para que viaje conmigo?_

Abrí mis ojos y mi boca. No que antes no haya viajado con mamá, pero eso era cuando yo era más pequeño, hacía años que no lo hacía.

_-Mmm, claro. Puedo manejarme tranquilo por una semana sin él. ¿A dónde es que irán esta vez?_

_-España, ¿qué dices, Eren? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

_-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Claro que quiero!_

Conversamos toda la noche sobre este viaje a realizar. Nunca había ido a España, y compartir toda una semana con mamá, ¡sonaba simplemente genial!

Lavé la vajilla y luego fui a saludar a mis padres. Estaba algo cansado, pero entusiasmado a la vez. Fui hasta mi cuarto, y vi que Tenía varios mensajes de diferentes personas en Facebook.

Marco:  
><em>"Hola, Eren. Como bien apuesto que sabes, en tres semanas es el cumpleaños de Jean, y con Sasha queremos organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en mi apartamento, contamos contigo? "<em>

Angel:  
><em>"Eren, me alegra que hayas sido honesto conmigo como lo fuiste, y me gusta la idea de empezar una amistad con una persona como tú ^c^"<em>

Tan-jodida-mente-lindo.

Sasha:  
><em>"Heeey, Romeo! No sé si Marco t haya dicho aún sobre lo dl cumpleaños d Jean, pero quería preguntarte, ya q yo m encargaré d la comida, q crées q le guste + a tu amigo, pizzas, o hamburguesas?"<em>

Levi:  
><em>"Oi, mocoso, alardeas mucho en eso de saber jugar al pool, pero hasta que no me ganes al menos una partida, yo no te creo nada."<em>

¡Ay, mierda!

¡¿Eso era un intento de invitación por parte de Levi?! ¿Levi me estaba invitando sutilmente a jugar al pool? Oh, ¡mi jodido Dios!

Obviando los mensajes de los demás, le contesté como gato en celo hambriento de sexo, y le mandé mi réplica sin detenerme a pensar mucho.

_"Tienes el romanticismo de una piedra, Levi."_

_"Ja! Mocoso, no me pongas a prueba."_

Me sonrojé como un tomate, y tipeé con mis ese entonces temblorosas manos.

_"Pff, bien, entonces, cuándo quieres perder ante mí?"_

Sí, bueno, tal vez no era el mejor jugador de pool del mundo, pero algo sabía. Además, siempre era grato jugar con su narcisismo.

_"Tch, pobre de ti. Te aplastaré sin pena alguna. Yo puedo cualquier noche, no tengo ataduras."_

Oh. ¿Y con eso me quiso decir algo en particular? ¿Qué quiso decirme con que _no tiene ataduras_? No quise imaginarme muchos escenarios en mi cabeza, y me limité a contestarle lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_"Bien, yo puedo cualquier noche también, aunque estaré fuera de Berlín por unos días, así que, cuando vuelva, podemos salir."_

_"Te vas de joda?"_

_"Jaja! No! Me voy con mi mamá, me invitó a uno de sus viajes. Recuerdas que te conté que es azafata?"_

_"Oh, sí. Pobre de tu madre, deberá soportar tu presencia."_

_"Oye! Bien que tú ansías que yo vuelva para poder salir conmigo!"_

_"Tch! Mocoso engreído..."_

Continué molestando a Levi por unos momentos más, hasta que por fin el sueño me atacó, dejándome casi desmayado en frente de la pantalla. Me despedí de Levi, y miré con pereza el resto de los mensajes... Mañana los respondería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenas noches a todo/as! Se me pasó un poco la hora ewe**

**Hell yeah, Angel anotó, por el momento no parece que vaya a ir más allá, pero... PERO! Pero van a tener que seguir leyendo.**

**En cuanto al sexy de Levi. Mmm, me gusta que sea un poco molesto y que se haga la diva, o sea... es Levi!**

**Eren es todo un playboy, ajá, y créanme que se vienen un montón de cosas que seguro no se esperan. Un poco de angst (no muere nadie, no), algo de diabetes protagonizada por nuestro hermoso Eren, más angst porque, sí, soy jodida, pero todo va a estar en su debido lugar. Hey! Qué esperaban?! Esto está basado en una historia re-al. El 85% de las cosas que lean acá, son sacadas de eventos re-ales, así que... no esperen flores y arcoiris, no en este fic! (Aunque el final va a ser agradable de leer, va a valer la jodida pena)**

**Reviews? Preguntas? Consultas? Insultos? Más allá de todo, espero les venga gustando.**

**Por cierto! Con respecto a mi One-Shot "Algo Más Que Amigos", estoy pensando en darle una continuación, creen que deba? Lo pregunto acá porque acá lo van a ver e.e**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, no a mí.**

**Casi seguro actualice el sábado, todo depende de qué vayan opinando de este capítulo, claro.**

**Gracias por leer n_n**

**BLYFF.**


	6. En la cima

**En la cima.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"No podrás apreciar la cima, si nunca tocaste fondo."_

**_._**

**_._**

_-¿Ya consiguió trabajo? Pero, si hace apenas unos días llegó a Alemania._

_-Es en la cafetería de un amigo mío y de Mike, el hermano de Angel. Como sabía que Angel vendría, le ofreció un empleo allí, ¿y sabes lo que hace? ¡Canta!_

_-¿Canta? N-no sabía que Angel cantaba..._

_-¿No? Oh, Eren, debes escucharlo, tiene una voz celestial. Empezó hoy mismo, sus horarios son del mediodía hasta las seis, le sirve para reunir algo de dinero mientras encuentra algo estable._

_-Oh, debo ir, ¡definitivamente quiero oírlo!_

Zoe sonrió, y yo sabía que quería saber algo más. No me había invitado a su local "sólo para charlar".

_-Y bien, ¡escúpelo!_

No perdí el tiempo en dar vueltas, ya sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería saber. Le pedí que prendiera su notebook, para así mostrarle algunas fotos de Levi, ya que aún no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar del tema.

Tras largos minutos -los cuales me parecieron horas- de hablar de mi amor ya no tan imposible, Zoe terminó de entender una cosa, yo ya lo tenía en mi camino. Ahora, el resto dependía de mí. Le pedí que no hiciera nada raro -ya que conocía sus sucios trucos al mejor estilo Cupido- y ella me juró que haría caso no metiéndose. Pero sí rogó que la mantuviera al tanto, y yo no me negué. A decir verdad, ¡quería compartir mi enamoramiento con Levi con todo el mundo! Sí, llámenme cursi, ¡no me importa!

Me despedí de mi ex profesora y partí hacia casa. Ya era domingo, y en tan sólo unas horas, estaría partiendo rumbo a España con mi madre. ¡La ansiedad golpeaba mi corazón cual tambor!

Ni bien apoyé el trasero en la silla de mi escritorio, desenchufé la notebook de su cargador, y me la llevé conmigo hasta mi cama. Era tarde, y quería al menos estar relajado, ya que en cuestión de horas, estaría volando camino a otro país. Coloqué el aparato en mi regazo, y entré a mi cuenta de Facebook, la cual nunca cierro. Ignoré las notificaciones y fui directo a lo que me importaba, Levi.

Levi me había hablado toda la semana. No miento ni exagero. Nunca me daba la oportunidad de iniciar las conversaciones. Todas nuestras charlas empezaban desde temprano, a eso de las... nueve de la mañana, tomaba pequeñas pausas tras el transcurso del día, y concluían a la madrugada. O sea, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Levi así hubiera querido. Eran, fáciles, 20 horas de Levi por día, y no me quejaba, eh.

_"Te vas mañana a primera hora?"_

_"Sip. Mañana a las 6 partimos al aeropuerto."_

_"No hagas que la gente se quiera bajar del avión, con tu cara seguro creerán que eres un terrorista o algo así."_

_"Hey!"_

Sí, amaba sus burlas sobre mi cara, sobre todo. Lo amaba a él...

Mientras conversaba con Levi y terminaba de arreglar los preparativos de la fiesta de Jean con Sasha, miré mi foto de perfil, la cual no cambiaba hacía mucho, y decidí que era hora de renovarla. Husmeé entre las fotografías que tenía guardadas, pero ninguna me terminaba de convencer. Entonces miré mi cámara, que yacía en un rincón de mi mesa de luz, y luego miré lo que llevaba puesto. Una de mis tank top blancas, un short gris de dormir –que parecía más bien un bóxer- y el pelo hecho una maraña. Estaba... sexy. Sí, debía admitirlo, el look desprolijo siempre me sentó condenadamente bien.

Decidí tomar el aparato digital, y empecé a fotografiarme desde varios ángulos. En todos yacía acostado y adormilado. Después de unas diez o quince capturas, quité la memoria y la coloqué en mi notebook para empezar la transferencia. A todo esto, Levi seguía contándome sobre sus estudios en la universidad. Traductorado de inglés. Él es francés, y sabe varios idiomas, así que desde que me comentó sobre sus planes a futuro, de ser traductor, fue que supe que era algo más que adecuado para él.

Elegí la foto que más me favorecía. En ella salía con mi flequillo totalmente despeinado y sobre mi rostro, cubriendo apenas parte de mis ojos, dejando expuesto ese verde turquesa que tan loca volvía a mis admiradoras, del cual yo estaba más que orgulloso de haber heredado. Mis labios se veían un tanto hinchados y rosados, al igual que mis mejillas, y mi piel salía con ese bronceado natural que porté desde el día de mi nacimiento. Sólo se llegaba a ver la parte inicial de mis bóxers, ser vulgar nunca fue algo a lo que apuntase.

Después de mirar la foto por unos cuantos minutos, tratando de encontrarle algún defecto o algo, me resigné, y sin más, la subí. No necesitó más que actualizarse para que los _likes_ empezaran a caer. Comentarios como _"diablos Eren, debería ser ilegal ser tan lindo"_, hasta _"te violaré, jejeje"_, llenaron mi foto rápidamente. Yo reía desde mi lado del monitor. Si bien me gustaban los halagos, a la vez, ver a esas chicas comentar de forma tan desesperada, me causaba algo de... ¿pena? No entendía por qué tanto revuelo... Bueno, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Soy jodidamente hermoso.

Ignoré los comentarios por un momento, para volver a prestarle atención a Levi, que aparentemente había escrito algo mientras me distraje.

_"Estaba por darte me gusta a tu foto y comentar, pero prefiero decírtelo por chat así no muero ahogado por los comentarios de tus fans."_

¡Y por toda la mierda sagrada del mundo! ¿Acaso estaba leyendo bien? ¿Levi acababa de ponerme que le había gustado mi foto? Me mordí la lengua para evitar parecer una loca, y acto seguido estaba revoleando mis brazos y piernas al aire cual demente.

_"Piensas tan sólo dejarme en visto, mocoso?"_

_"No no! Jajaja, es que"_

_"Es que... qué?"_

¿Qué debía contestarle? Si tenía que ser honesto, tendría que haberle puesto que mi culo estaba a su entera disposición por el resto de mi vida, pero no quería sonar tan necesitado, así que, cerré mis nalgas, ¡y tipeé como el hombre que soy!

Sí, claro.

_"Es que nunca imaginé que te gustaría una foto mía."_

_"Tch, le di me gusta a varias fotos tuyas ya."_

_"Pero esas fotos no cuentan! Son fotos de gatos de Internet!"_

Vi a Levi tipeear por un largo rato, para después dejar de hacerlo y terminar no poniendo nada. ¿Se había arrepentido de decirme algo? ¿Había malinterpretado su _like_?

_"Bueno, me voy a dormir, Levi, en un rato tengo que levantarme…"_

_"Claro, hablamos después. Beso."_

¡¿Beso?!

¡Sí! ¡Dame todos los putos besos que quieras!

No pregunten por qué, pero no pude responderle nada.

Me dormí tratando de dejar cualquier pensamiento que involucrara el rostro de Levi, pero claro, fue inútil.

A las 5 am la alarma estaba despertándome. No había dormido para nada bien, ya que en varias oportunidades me desperté gracias a sueños indeseados. Me dirigí al baño para asearme y lavar mis dientes, tomé mis jeans, los cuales tenía preparados de la noche anterior, me coloqué una sudadera, y bajé para encontrarme con mis padres que ya estaban levantados de hacía algún rato. Obvié el desayuno, ya que supuse me caería mal debido al vuelo.

_-¿Listo, amor?_

Asentí mientras me ponía mi mochila en mi espalda, y salimos hasta la entrada de casa. A papá ya le habían entregado el auto, así que él se ocupó de llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto. Sentí una extraña melancolía a medida que nos despedíamos de papá, tal vez haya sido la costumbre de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado. Como sea, al abordar el avión, todo sentimiento negativo se esfumó.

Gracias a mamá, viajé en primera clase, y, déjenme decirles, nunca vivieron si no viajaron en primera clase del avión. Jodidamente alucinante. En dos vidas no podría costearme tales viajes, así que sólo decidí aprovecharlo como el rey que me sentía en esos esporádicos momentos.

Maldita pobreza adolescente…

Tres horas después, nos encontrábamos en Madrid. Mamá tuvo que pasar un par de horas ocupándose de la gente, mientras yo la esperaba sentado en los asientos de primera clase. Cuando terminaron los papeleríos que tenían que manejar, una de las azafatas me hizo seña de que podía ir con mi madre.

Nos quedamos en un súper hotel pagado por la empresa, y debo decir que era ridículamente hermoso. Tenía piscina, un jardín enorme, animales corriendo por doquier, bar libre, antena satelital, y toda la mierda que se le pueda a uno ocurrir… ¡y más!

Pero, ¡hey! ¡Soy un adolescente sin vida! ¿Qué creen que hice ni bien nos asentamos en nuestros respectivos cuartos? Sí, busqué la contraseña del WIFI. Mentalidad de un virgen mental como lo era en esos tiempos. Oh, sí.

Para mi dulce sorpresa, un whatsapp de Levi se hallaba sin leer.

_"Llegaste bien? Mequetrefe?"_

¡Seeeeeeeee! ¡Casémonos ya!

Me quedé casi dos horas conversando con él, como si nunca hubiésemos hablado antes, hasta que mamá golpeó levemente la puerta de mi habitación.

_-Amor, voy a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres acompañarme, o prefieres descansar?_

_-¡Voy!_

Después de que se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, con mamá ya estábamos regresando al hotel, no habíamos dormido nada en el viaje, y aunque no parezca, viajar en avión, agota. Nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros cuartos, y yo me conecté al mundo virtual desde mi celular. Tenía unos cuántos mensajes de Marco, que me preguntaba por el cumpleaños de Jean.

_"Eren, cuando vuelvas vemos bien los detalles de la fiesta, la haremos en mi apartamento, crees que esté bien?"_

Sabía que esa mierda sería buena. Quedaba invitar a Armin, sólo deseaba que pudiese asistir, ya que hacía tiempo no nos veíamos y, mierda, es mi mejor amigo.

Los días pasaron bastante rápidos, y en cada uno de ellos, las conversaciones con Levi no cesaban. Las de Levi, ni las de Angel. Oh, sí, Angel también se la pasó conversando conmigo, y no voy a mentir, el desgraciado sabía cómo mantenerme interesado. Hasta llegamos a tener una charla un tanto hot, en donde él me contó que se estaba por bañar, y, bueno, no pude evitar fantasear con esa escena en mi cabeza, y como soy un jodido maldito, aparentemente pervertido también, se lo di a entender, y él contribuyó gustoso, el muy bastardo.

_"Estás en la ducha? No se te moja el celular?"_

_"__No, honey, my cell is not the one who's gettin wet." __(no, cariño, mi celular no es el que se está mojando.")_

Oh, mierda. Aquí vamos, Eren. Pero, bien, dos pueden jugar el juego.

_"__Mm, then I suppose it's you. __That's a hot image." (Mm, entonces supongo que eres tú. Esa es una imagen sexy.)_

Imagino que suponen cómo terminó ese filtreo, ¿no? Les doy una pista; mi mano.

Cuando emprendimos viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Madrid para retornar a Berlín, el sueño me invadió por completo, y tuve que agradecer a los cielos y a los Dioses de todo el mundo, por tener a mi madre lejos de mí, ya que tuve uno de _esos_ sueños. Esos en los cuales tu pene te delata sin vergüenza alguna, ajá. En él aparecía mi adorable y nuevo amigo, Angel. Puta madre.

Papá nos estaba esperando en el recibidor, o debo decir _me _estaba esperando, ya que mamá debía seguir viajando, desgraciadamente. Pero antes de despedirme de ella, tomamos una merienda, ya que eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, fue cuando terminamos, que volvimos, dejando a mi madre nuevamente allí, esperando que nuestro reencuentro no se diera a tardar demasiado.

_-Tengo sueño…_

_-¿No dormiste en el avión?_

_-Fueron sólo tres horas, papá._

_-Bueno, llegamos y duermes tranquilo. Ah, antes de que lo olvide, Armin pasó por casa, dijo algo del cumpleaños de Jean._

Ni bien entramos, llamé a Armin. ¿Sabía de la fiesta de Marco? No podía saberlo, ¡Marco y Armin ni se conocían!

_-¡He-Man! ¡Hasta que te decidiste a contestar!_

Conversar con Armin era lo más tranquilizante del planeta, y eso que él estaba en época de exámenes de ingreso. Pero la madre natura fue buena con él en la rama intelectual, por lo que nada era demasiado para ese enano.

Me comentó que tenía una idea para el cumpleaños de Jean, pero se echó para atrás cuando escuchó los planes que con Marco y Sasha habíamos ya ideado. Pareció entusiasmado, incluso me preguntó si podía llevar a su primo, quien llegaba de Estados Unidos para esa fecha.

Ahora, yo conocía a este tipo, lo había visto un par de veces cuando éramos unos bebés prácticamente, y recordaba que era algo así como una mole de músculos con una linda y sedosa cabellera rubia, y todo esto, con apenas unos cuántos años más que nosotros. Su nombre es Erwin Smith, y tiene 5 años más que yo, y nunca, pero nunca, supuse que iba a estar tan ansioso por encontrármelo nuevamente.

Mi corazón estaba más gay que nunca.

¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan… _así_?

Muchas preguntas de ese estilo pasaron por mi cabeza, pero yo sólo pude concentrarme en una cosa; el cumpleaños de Jean, y la _fiesta_ que conllevaría tal evento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Después de 7 tazas de café, terminé de pasar esta porquería!**

**Ni sé por qué escribí este capítulo de mierda, pero bueno, tenía que terminarlo ahí, SORRY-NOT-SORRY. De otro modo, se habría hecho infinito si lo seguía, ya que lo que se viene va a ser largo, y hot, muy hot. Quiero decir, imagínense una fiesta sorpresa armada por adolescentes con sus hormonas a full, así como probablemente las de ustedes, quienes están leyendo esta cosa. Se imaginan, no? Orgías por doquier. Right, se imaginan bien. Va a ver una no tan sutil mención de Jean-Marco en lo que se viene. AMO a esa pareja por cierto, deal whit it.**

**Otra cosa, prepárense para un Eren algo bitchie. Menciones de Angel x Eren y Erwin x Eren. Oh, sí, babe.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama.**

**No entiendo nada, no dormí nada, así que, si hay algún error en este capítulo, culpen a la fucking cafeína.**

**Hasta la próxima bitcheeeesss!**

**BLYFF.**


	7. Nada qué perder aún

**Las canciones que usé para este capítulo son; _Roger Rabbit-Sleeping With Sirens_, y _Smile-Uncle Kracker_. Si pueden escucharlas, se las recomiendo, son muy bonitas c:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nada qué perder... aún.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada, trata de hallar a alguien cuya vida le haya dado Vodka, ¡y hagan una fiesta! _

**.**

**.**

Estábamos a cuatro días de la fiesta sorpresa para Jean, y aún quedaban varias cosas por hacer. Por suerte, Sasha tenía el tema _comida_ controlado. Quedaba ver qué bebidas compraríamos, avisar al resto de los invitados, y ver qué podíamos hacer para entretenernos. O sea, nos faltaba casi todo. Ese miércoles no trabajaba, así que fui hasta el departamento de mi pecoso nuevo amigo para discutir sobre los invitados de cara de caballo.

El portero eléctrico me abrió apenas le envié un whatsapp a Marco avisando que estaba abajo. Subí por el ascensor hasta el octavo piso, y entré directamente al ver que su puerta estaba entreabierta. Marco estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y está bien, ya había entendido que este chico había nacido sonriendo, pero la sonrisa que llevaba consigo ese día, era mayor de lo usual. Como si planear el cumpleaños de Sea Biscuit* fuese lo más importante para él.

Comimos unos emparedados que él había preparado y después nos dispusimos a tomar nota de quién se encargaría de qué cosa. Yo me ofrecí a pagar por las bebidas, ya que él estaba poniendo su casa y devoción, y Sasha se ocuparía de la comida. Cuando todo quedó más o menos resuelto, le pregunté si no le molestaba que yo llevase a dos invitados de más. Erwin y Angel. Armin ya estaba en la lista ya que es amigo de Jean, pero estos otros dos no, y necesitaba la aprobación del dueño de la casa para invitarlos.

Como si fuese sorpresa alguna -nótese el sarcasmo-, Marco me dio el sí, y además me hizo saber que, si llegaba a querer invitar a alguien más, me sintiera libre de hacerlo sin siquiera consultarle, cosa que agradecí. No mucha gente deposita tal confianza en uno, y eso que con Marco no nos conocíamos hacía tanto.

Me despedí con un abrazo y me encaminé directo a la dirección que tenía en mi bolsillo. Si bien conocía el nombre del Café, no recordaba exactamente la altura, por suerte, Zoe me la había dejado anotada en un papel la última vez que la fui a visitar.

Cuando me encontré frente al Recon Café, abrí la puerta con algo de nervios, y me di coraje para no echarme hacia atrás. Una mujer con un delantal color verde musgo me recibió, preguntándome si tenía reservación. Había subestimado aquel lugar, era más elegante de lo que sospechaba. Le agradecí la amabilidad, pero le dije que estaba bien así, que no tenía reserva ni nada, entonces fue que me adelanté y tomé asiento en una de las mesas por mí mismo. Una joven de no más de veinte años me atendió. Pedí un latte con un muffin. Zoe me había dicho que tan sólo me sentara y esperase, y eso hice.

Diez minutos después, cuando la camarera volvía con mi pedido, vi a un hombre con semblante serio asomarse al pequeño escenario que se hallaba en un rincón. Por cómo vestía, supuse que era el dueño. Se veía bastante casual, pero lucía un tanto intimidante, sobre todo por sus expresiones tan poco amigables, las cuales me recordaron un poco a Levi, aunque este hombre era realmente feo. Sí, era feo, jódanse si les ofende mi honestidad.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, lo escuché presentar a Angel, y eso me bastó oír para que mi total atención se dirigiera allí.

Vi a mi lindo _amigo_ aparecer y, se veía tan… bueno, lindo. Llevaba una guitarra acústica roja en su mano derecha, y una pequeña banqueta en la otra. La arrastró hasta el borde del tablado, y luego se sentó. Posicionó su guitarra, y comenzó a dar leves rasgueos con sus pálidos dedos.

_'Hmmm… mmm...'_

_'Is there a right way for how this goes?'  
>'You've got your friends'<br>'And you've got your foes'  
>'They want a piece of something hot'<br>'Forget your name like they forgot'_

_('¿Existe una forma correcta de cómo va esto?'  
>'Tienes a tus amigos'<br>'Y tienes a tus enemigos'  
>'Ellos quieren un pedazo de algo caliente,'<br>'Olvida tu nombre como ellos lo olvidaron.')_

'Oh, ain't that something?'

_('Oh, ¿no es eso algo?')_

¿Esa era la voz de Angel? Era la voz de un ángel, definitivamente, ¿pero del Angel que yo conocía? Su mirada en algún momento dio con la mía -la cual debía verse algo embobada-, y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. Si no hubiera sido por lo encantado que me encontraba por su voz, seguro me hubiese sonrojado violentamente, o evitado sus ojos. Pero no pude.

_'And it's time for you to walk away'  
>'So when you have today'<br>'You should say all that you have to say'_

_('Y es tiempo para ti de marcharte'_

_'Así que, cuando tengas el hoy,_

_'Deberías decir todo lo que tengas para decir')_

Esa letra, no sé por qué, pero sentí que era para mí.

_'Feels like I'm doing things all wrong'_  
><em>'Still I'm here just holding on'<em>  
><em>'Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs'<em>  
><em>'Oh, just trying to show you something more…'<em>

_('Se siente como si estuviese hacienda todo mal'_

_'Todavía aguantando'_

_'Confiesa a mi corazón, y olvida mis males'_

_'Oh, estoy tratando de mostrarte algo más…')_

Bueno, ignoré ese ultimo verso. O traté de hacerlo al menos, aunque me intrigaba saber qué estaba tratando de mostrarme.

_'It's time that we sorted out'_  
><em>'All of the things we complain about'<em>

_('Es tiempo de que resolvamos'_

_Todas las cosas de las que nos quejamos')_

_'So listen close to the sound of your soul'  
>'Take back a life we led once before'<br>'If it ain't you then who?...'_

_('Así que escucha el sonido de tu alma'_

_'Retoma la vida que alguna vez dejamos'_  
><em>'Si no lo haces tú, ¿entonces quién?')<em>

Sabía que esa canción era una que había elegido porque tal vez le gustaba, él ni sabía que yo iría a verlo. Angel nunca me había comentado que cantaba siquiera, así que por ningún motivo eso estaba dedicándomelo a mí, pero quise imaginar que así era.

_'So when you have today'_  
><em>'Say all that you have to say'<em>

_('Entonces cuando tengas el hoy'_

_'Di todo lo que tengas que decir')_

Angel me volvió a mirar una última vez antes de que el sonido de su acústica terminase. Cantó una canción más, una llamada… bueno, no recuerdo el nombre, pero hablaba de un amor imposible, o algo así. Sonaba triste, pero a la vez se oía hermoso.

Cuando por fin finalizó, lo vi bajar del escenario y colocar su guitarra a un costado. Yo junté mis piernas para evitar temblar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a temblar? ¿Por qué?

_-¿Viniste a verme?_

El bastardo me preguntó casi sorprendido mientras tomaba asiento al lado mío.

_-Bueno... s-sí. Zoe me dijo que estabas trabajando aquí y sentí curiosidad de ver qué tan bien cantabas..._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustó?_

_-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantó! Tienes una voz hermosa, Angel._

Un pequeño sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas, cosa que consideré adorable. ¿Él era el que se sonrojaba? Dios.

_-Oye, ese fue uno de los motivos. Otro es éste..._

Le comenté sobre el cumpleaños de mi amigo, y acerca de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Marco ese mismo fin de semana. Angel parecía súper entusiasmado a decir verdad, y me alegró que se sintiera cómodo con mi invitación. Conversamos unos minutos sobre su don como cantante, hasta que ese hombre que momentos atrás estaba presentando a Angel, se acercaba a nosotros con una horrible cara llena de notoria molestia.

_-¡Oi! No hagas que le diga a Mike el horrible empleado que eres. Y tú, niño, deja de entretenerlo. Está en horario de trabajo, ¿sabes?_

Vi su fría y filosa mirada penetrar la mía y tragué de manera ruidosa. Sí que era un sujeto desagradable, y aparentemente era el dueño de ese establecimiento, como había supuesto.

_-Hey, Auruo, viejo, relájate. Deja al chico en paz, haha._

Parecía mentira cómo una risa por parte de Angel, lograba cambiar un ambiente tan frío y oscuro, por uno tan cálido y lleno de luz.

_-Tsk, dos mocosos. No pierdas mucho más tiempo y lleva tu trasero a ese escenario, que para eso te pago, maldito homo-Ken._

_-¡Jajaja! ¿Homo-Ken? ¿Así te llama? ¡Vaya que ese tipo es un ogro!_

_-Meh, quiere aparentar eso, pero es un buen sujeto. Lo conozco de hace años, y no es tan malo como parece. A decir verdad, es hasta algo torpe. Aunque debo admitir que sabe cómo dirigir su negocio, aunque tenga que aparentar ese semblante que en realidad no posee._

Lo dejé marcharse, antes de lograr que ese tipo volviera a regañarlo por mi culpa. Nos saludamos con un choque de puños, y quedamos en arreglar más tarde para ir juntos hasta lo de Marco.

Volví a casa pensando si debía o no invitar a Levi al cumpleaños de Jean, pero negué varias veces mi cabeza al siquiera plantearme esa idea. No era momento para hacer tal cosa, todavía ni habíamos salido juntos siquiera, y tener nuestro primer encuentro en la fiesta sorpresa de unos de mis mejores amigos, quedaba simplemente descartado. Obviando el hecho de que Angel estaría allí y sería algo totalmente incómodo.

Me conecté al Facebook desde mi notebook, ya que durante el viaje, mi celular había estado sonando debido a las notificaciones que llegaban. Sólo esperaba que alguna de ellas se tratase de Levi queriéndose comunicar conmigo. Y diablos que así era. Sonreí mientras me tiraba en la cama con mi ropa puesta y leía su mensaje privado.

_"Mocoso, este fin de semana estás libre?"_

Si no fuera porque conocía el estoicismo de Levi en persona, hubiera jurado que en ese mensaje hasta se moría de ganas de verme, pero no quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas, así que me limité a dejar fluir la conversación.

_"No mucho, tengo el cumpleaños de un amigo mío y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa junto con otros amigos más, así que estaré con eso..."_

Me dejó en visto por unos largos minutos, y al releer mi fría respuesta, supuse que, preguntar si quería hacer algo, no estaba de más.

_"Por qué? Tienes algo en mente?"_

_"Tu memoria apesta. No habíamos acordado que te vencería al pool en cuanto llegaras de tu viaje?"_

Y cómo olvidarlo. Claro que lo recordaba, de hecho, era algo que ansiaba hacer y pronto. Pero por el momento eso debía esperar, muy a mi pesar.

_"Claro, claro, con la diferencia de que quien vencería a quién, sería yo a ti."_

_"En tus sueños. Como sea, si quieres podemos dejarlo para el próximo fin de semana, pero si sigues poniendo excusas, creeré que tienes miedo."_

Levi no estaba tan errado, para ser honesto. Un poco de miedo me daba. Verlo por fin en persona y no por "accidente", sino en algo así como una cita, me daba miedo. Nunca había tenido una cita con un hombre, lo de Angel no contaba, a decir verdad. Y tampoco estaba seguro de la sexualidad de Levi. ¿A quién engaño? Ya ni estaba seguro de mi propia sexualidad...

_"Sí, sí, seguro. Me parece bien entonces, podemos ir el sábado de la próxima semana. Yo trabajo hasta las 6, así que si te parece, a eso de las 9 podemos encontrarnos en Hot Stick."_

Lo sé, suena gracioso y hasta vulgar el nombre, pero así se llamaba el bar en donde había mesas de pool y algunos que otros juegos.

_"21 hs querrás decir, mocoso."_

_"Pff, es lo mismoooo!"_

_"De hecho, no."_

Era fastidioso. Siempre tenía un punto acertado, pero seguía siendo jodidamente fastidioso. Y eso lo hacía solamente más y más deseable, y no sólo para mí, no. Entrar a su muro era como entrar a un santuario en donde sólo se podía apreciar una cosa; adoración. ¿Adoración por parte de quién? De sus admiradoras, claro. Levi subía un estado -de lo que fuera-, y ya tenía un séquito de mujeres comentándole lo inteligente que era. Levi subía una foto de él así saliera de lejos, y todas sus amigas virtuales saltaban con halagos totalmente carentes de originalidad. Levi subía una foto de un gato -Levi ama a los gatos-, y mínimo la mitad de sus contactos le comentaban lo mucho que adoraban a los gatos y lo tierno que él era al ser un amante de los felinos, cosa que Levi detestaba que hagan. Si había algo que me había quedado en claro, era que "Grumpy" no era un sujeto que amase los halagos. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo algo así como que sólo le gustaba oír cumplidos de la persona con quien él saliera, cosa con la que sentí coincidir.

_"Eres imposible..."_

_"Existo, así que eso no puede ser así."_

_"Oh por Dios, en verdad eres un cretino! Jajaja"_

_"Dime algo que no sepa."_

Y si había otra cosa que amaba de él, era su tranquilidad al recibir insultos por mi parte. Sabía cómo contestarme y no se ofendía fácil, y eso sólo demostraba su madurez.

La semana pasó rápido, y casi como quien no quiere la cosa, ya era viernes por la noche, y yo me encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de Zoe. El cumpleaños de Jean había llegado.

_-¡Eren! ¡Pasa!_

Nos quedamos conversando por unos breves minutos en su cocina, esperando a que Angel saliera de la ducha. Tal vez había pasado a recogerlo un poco antes de lo pactado. Tal vez.

Charlando de nimiedades, mi nuevo "amigo" salía del baño, para mi suerte y salud, con su ropa ya puesta. Verlo envuelto en una toalla no era algo que necesitaba, ya bastante tenía con mis propios pensamientos.

Lo observé por unos segundos, sin decir nada. No quería verme muy obvio, pero, ¡mierda que se veía bien! Llevaba puesta una bermuda de jean color rojo carmín, una remera blanca con cuello en V, la cual exponía sus clavículas para el deleite de mis ojos, y unas zapatillas blancas con bordes negros. Su rostro ya era juvenil, pero su gusto en ropa lo hacía parecer más joven todavía.

Se acercó a nosotros, saludándome con un apretón de manos, y yo me pare para evitar silencios incómodos. Era hora de irse. Y así lo hicimos, después de saludar a mi loca ex profesora.

_-¿Vamos en la camioneta?-_Pregunté tras ver a Angel colocarse una chaqueta de cuero y tomar las que supuse eran las llaves de la Trafic de Zoe.

_-Nope. Vamos en mi moto._

_-¿T-tienes moto?_

_-Ajá. Me la trajeron ayer desde Estados Unidos. No es la gran cosa, pero me sirve para movilizarme. Al menos hasta que ahorre lo suficiente para costear un auto._

Asentí algo tímido. La idea de tener que sujetarme de la cintura de Angel durante todo el camino me hizo dudar de qué tan buena idea sería. Pero no pude pensar mucho, ya que al salir afuera y acercarnos a su motocicleta, él ya estaba extendiéndome uno de sus cascos. Casco que me puse con algo de nervios.

_-¿Puedo?_

Yo sólo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Sentir sus manos rozar mi cuello y barbilla para ajustarme el casco hizo que unas cosquillas recorrieran mi cuerpo, sin olvidar un sonrojo de mi parte. A todo esto, mis ojos no podían hacer otra cosa más que mirar los suyos. Eran hermosos y tenían que ser admirados. No era un crimen mirar, ¿no?

_-Ya estamos. Sube, prometo ir despacio._

Hice como Angel me pidió, y no pude creer cuando él tomó mis muñecas y enroscó mis brazos a su cintura. Diablos. Estaba en problemas.

_-¿Listo?_

_-Sí.-_Solté en casi un suspiro. Oler su intoxicante -y a la vez suave- perfume emanar de su nuca, me quitaba el aliento.

Por suerte, el departamento de Marco estaba a unos pocos minutos. Llegamos, bajamos, y le mandé un mensaje avisándole de nuestro arribo, mensaje que contestó con un _suban_, y así lo hicimos después de que el portero eléctrico nos lo permitiese.

La puerta -como de costumbre- estaba entreabierta, y eso nos dio pie para adentrarnos sin más.

_-¡Eren! ¡Qué bien que llegas temprano! Necesitamos de tu ayu-_

Sasha calló sus palabras al notar la presencia de Angel. Me miró con ojos interrogantes y fue entonces que lo presenté.

_-Sasha, él es Angel, un amigo mío. Angel, Sasha._

El blondo se acercó a Sasha, quien sostenía un trago en sus manos, y le tomó la otra para besarla. Acto que hizo a mi amiga sonrojar, y a mí largar una pequeña risa.

_-¿Dónde está Marco?_

_-Umhh, en la cocina con los demás._

Podía oír algo de temblor en su voz debido al beso que mi amigo había posado en su mano segundos atrás.

_-Ven, déjame presentarte al resto._

Angel sonrió y asintió.

Eran apenas las once, y ya algunos estaban algo entonados por el alcohol. Jean todavía no llegaba, ya que Marco le había dicho que lo pasaría a buscar a las doce y un segundo por su casa para salir a tomar algo. Jodidamente adorable, ¿no creen?

Me reencontré con Armin, y nos la pasamos conversando por un buen rato, y no sólo con él, sino también con su primo, Erwin, que, diablos, sí que había madurado en esos años que no nos habíamos visto. Se había vuelto más alto de lo que pensé que sería, casi tan alto como Levi -calculé mentalmente-, y no hace falta entrar en detalle de lo apuesto que estaba.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, siendo más gay que nunca, en toda mi gaysicidad posible.

Angel, por otra parte, se la pasó socializando con Sasha, Connie, Ymir -otra de mis ex compañeras-, y algunos chicos más que no llegué a reconocer, ya que eran amigos de Jean, los cuales Marco se ocupó de contactar. Aunque fijé mi atención en uno en particular. Su nombre es Reiner, y el tipo es simplemente… ¡Basta, Eren!

Volviendo al tema _fiesta de cumpleaños_, la estábamos pasando bien, y aún ni había comenzado el verdadero descontrol.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las doce, Marco salió a buscar a Jean en su auto. Sí, me enteré esa misma noche que tenía auto. Nosotros, por nuestro lado, nos pusimos en alerta para cuando llegaran, y así sorprenderlo. Angel estaba a mi lado, detrás del sofá que se encontraba en el living, los demás se encontraban dispersos por otros lugares, y las luces estaban apagadas. Sabíamos que no tardarían tanto en llegar.

Me pude dar cuenta, por la posición cercana que habíamos adquirido con Angel, que estaba algo nervioso. Sentí su hombro rozar el mío un par de veces, y disculparse por tal acción, como si le quemase, o algo así, cosa que me sorprendió un poco. ¿Se habría arrepentido de acompañarme?

Escuchamos las voces de Marco y Jean acercarse, y de repente, todo el apartamento se silenció. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y uno de ellos entró primero, dándole paso al otro, Cuando ambos se hallaban dentro, Marco prendió la luz, y todos salimos de nuestros escondites para gritar como idiotas y saludar a Jean, quien llevaba en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, la cual cambió enseguida a una de alegría mezclada de timidez. ¿Jean, tímido? Por favor…

Tras haberlo felicitado por su natalicio, todos retomamos nuestros lugares previos, y nos volvimos a llenar nuestros vasos con tragos mal preparados y cerveza helada. Jean vino conmigo y Angel, acompañado por Marco, y conversó por un buen rato, hasta que se fue con otros de sus amigos. La presentación resultó agradable, y Angel parecía haberse relajado bastante más, cosa que agradecí.

_-Así que, Eren, ¿cómo estás? Sí que pasó tiempo de que nos vimos la última vez._

_-Erw, así es. Todo bien, ¿y tú? Viniste de vacaciones, me dijo el enano._

_-Ah, sí, por un mes, luego volveré a Estados Unidos._

Erwin miró a Angel, quien había sido ignorado durante nuestra breve charla, y lo escudriñó con la mirada, con esa mirada.

-Y tú, ¿planeas quedarte a vivir aquí?-Le pregunto ya sabiendo que era de Estados Unidos también tras una breve introducción previa.

Miré en ese entonces a Angel, quien tenía el rostro un tanto… ¿fruncido? Parecía estar molesto por algo, o al menos esa fue la idea que me dio.

_-Sí, planeo quedarme._- Fue todo lo que dijo, y Erwin no contestó nada, sólo volvió a dirigir su rostro al mío, y me sonrió para después poner una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro e irse de nuestro lado.

_-¿Ése es el tipo?_

_-¿Mh? ¿Qué tipo?_

_-Ya sabes, el que te gusta…_

Y joder. ¡Angel me estaba haciendo una escena de celos! ¿Podía eso ponerse mejor?

_-¡Haha! ¡No! Erwin es alguien que no veo hace años, es la primera vez que nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo._

_-Mh, bien, lo siento._

Por el amor de mis calzones, Angel se estaba sonrojando. Y la bebida no ayudaba, en lo absoluto. Pensé que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema o algo, y pronto, sino eso terminaría mal, o bien, depende de cómo uno lo viese.

Después de cortar la torta que Sasha había hecho con sus propias manos -la cual estaba deliciosa-, todos nos encontrábamos ya algo -bastante- acalorados. Culpen al alcohol o a las hormonas adolescentes, lo que sea, pero así estábamos. Fue entonces que a Ymir se le ocurrió hacer un pequeño show de karaoke.

_-Vamos, tú empiezas, por ser el cumpleañero._

Fue inútil negarse, ya que Ymir es algo testaruda, y podía decirse que casi obligó al pobre de Jean a exponerse ante todos a cantar una estúpida canción.

¿_Baby Boy_ se llamaba? Una de Beyoncé era, y pobre, se veía y escuchaba muy mal. Y así como pasó él por el altar de las burlas, empezamos a pasar todos, yo inclusive, cantando_Blame It On The Boogie_ de MJ. Claro que sólo hice el ridículo.

Hasta que fue el turno de Angel, y mierda.

_-Veamos, niño bonito… ¿cuál quieres cantar de éstas?_-Preguntó Ymir mientras le enseñaba una hoja con títulos de canciones escritas en ella.

Angel señaló una, y ella asintió retirándose y dándole paso a que cantara. Yo estaba simplemente ansioso.

Angel se posicionó tomando el micrófono, y su aura se transformó al compenetrarse en lo que debía hacer. Entonces empezó...

_'You're better than the best'  
>'I'm lucky just to linger in your light'<br>'Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)'  
>'Completely unaware'<br>'Nothing can compare to where you send me'  
>'It lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)'<br>'And the moments when my good times start to fade'_

_('Eres mejor que lo mejor'_  
><em>'Tengo suerte de remolonear en tu vida'<em>  
><em>'Eres más lindo que la otra cara de mi almohada (es verdad)'<em>  
><em>'Totalmente inconsciente'<em>  
><em>'Nada puede compararse a donde me envías...' <em>  
><em>'Hazme saber que está bien (sí, está bien)' <em>  
><em>'y los momentos en que mis buenos tiempos comienzan a desvanecerse')<em>

Todos -yo inclusive- detuvimos momentaneamente nuestros alientos al escuchar esa voz. Vaya que sabía lo que hacía. Escuchar a Angel cantar, y más una canción de amor, era como morir e ir directo a un concierto al paraíso. Sé que suena cursi, pero es la verdad…

_'You make me smile like the sun,'  
>'Fall outta bed'<br>'Sing like a bird,'  
>'Dizzy in my head'<br>'Spin like a record,'  
>'Crazy on a Sunday night'<em>

_('Me haces sonreír como un sol'_

_'Caerme de la cama'  
>'Cantar como un pájaro'<em>

_'Mareado en mi cabeza'  
>'Girar como un disco'<em>

_'Loco un domingo por la noche')_

Angel dejó de mirar a todos para concentrar su mirada en mí, y pude sentir cómo mis piernas se volvían a aflojar, como me pasó en la cafetería la primera vez que lo escuché cantar. Sólo que esta vez me afectó diez veces más.

_'Oh, you make me smile'_

_('Oh, me haces sonreír')_

Había perdido. Angel estaba jugando un juego sucio, porque yo no tenía cómo salir ya. Había perdido, en efecto. La forma en que nos mirábamos mientras seguía regalándonos su voz, regalándome su voz, era entre triste y hermosa. Triste porque yo me sentía confundido y un tanto idiota al haberle cortado el rostro días antes, y hermosa porque… porque Angel es hermoso, se veía hermoso…

_Mierda._

Para cuando me di cuenta, la canción había acabado, y casi que yo también. Oh, sí. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Mi pene estaba tan duro en ese momento, que podría haber derribado una pared de acero. Por suerte Angel ya se había salido del panorama, y se encontraba rodeado por varias de las chicas, siendo adulado por su voz y blah, blah. Zorras.

Los demás siguieron pasando a cantar -o aullar, mejor dicho- y yo seguía con el problema en mis pantalones. Decidido a que tenía que hacer algo para matar lo que mis hormonas adolescentes estaban provocando, me encaminé hacia el baño para mojarme la cara con agua helada. Suponiendo que eso ayudaría algo.

Tal y como dije, algo ayudó, pero... oh, mierda. Al salir del pequeño cuarto de aseo, pasé -tenía que pasar sí o sí por ahí- por el pasillo y me detuve en la puerta de la recámara de Marco. Unos sonidos bastante familiares llamaron mi atención. Podía distinguir dos voces, la del mismo Marco, y la de Jean, sólo que no estaban hablando.

Tendría que haberme resistido a la tentación de husmear, lo sé, y éso pretendía hacer, pero al querer ignorar lo que imaginaba que estaba pasando, miré -sin poder evitarlo- para advertir que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Maldito Pecas y su manía con no cerrar las puertas.

Y por lo que vi, no sólo las puertas era lo que no podía dejar cerradas, sino sus piernas.

_Mierda_.

La imagen fue fuerte. Admito que en esas últimas semanas había fantaseado con Angel y hasta visto un poco -sólo un poco- de porno gay -sí, demándenme-, pero tener en vivo y directo el panorama de dos de mis amigos mío cogiendo, era... diferente.

Me asomé sin hacer ruido -y la música de fondo ayudaba a que pasara más desapercibido aún- y me detuve a observar mejor a los dos. Marco estaba recostado en su escritorio, con sus jeans tirados en el suelo, y Jean estaba enfrente suyo, con sus pantalones bajos, embistiéndolo violentamente mientras Marco gemía. Llevé ambas manos a mi boca para impedir que algún posible sonido saliese de la misma. Estaba ¿sorprendido? No sé, pero mentí raro, y caliente, muy caliente.

Irme hubiese sido lo mejor, pero no podía, simplemente no pude. Entonces vi a Jean voltear a Marco dejándolo con su rostro estampado en la mesa. Jean jadeando y marco dando pequeños gritos, gritos que me provocaban una sensación bastante familiar en mi bajo vientre. Diablos. Esa tendría que haber sido mi tarjeta para retirarme.

Me aseguré de que nadie estuviese cerca, y llevé mi mano derecha a mi dolorosa entrepierna. Debía calmar aquella molestia si no quería hacer el ridículo saliendo a la fiesta con una tienda de montar en mis pantalones.

Comencé a tocarme por sobre la tela sin perderme detalle del show que estaban montando esos dos a metros mío. Me urgía aquello. Las caricias se fueron intensificando, cuando de repente un calor inundó mi oreja.

_-Parece que necesitas una mano._

Dejé escapar un grito, y por cómo Marco y Jean chillaron, pude darme cuenta de que se habían percatado de una tercer presencia-la mía-. Pero no me vieron, ya que la persona que estaba detrás mío me tomó entre sus brazos llevándome al baño, cosa que evitó un incómodo encuentro indeseado entre Pecas, cara de caballo y yo.

-¡¿Qué diab-

Recién en ese entonces alcancé a mirar que mi secuestrador no era ni más ni menos que Erwin, el primo de Armin.

No pude decir nada, ya que su boca buscó la mía con vehemencia, y yo lo dejé. Permití que Erwin me besara.

Me abrazó por la cintura, bajando rápidamente una de sus manos hasta mi cadera. Sus manos eran enormes, y sujetaban gran parte de mi parte trasera. Levanté mis manos para llevarlas a su pecho y así intentar detenerlo, pero entonces cortó el beso.

_-¿Piensas detenerme? ¿Tan así, Eren? Yo creo que es mejor que me dejes ocuparme de ésto._-Susurró en mi oído tocándome mi erección.

Y eso fue todo para mí. Entre escuchar a Angel cantar, ver a mis amigos montar como animales, y ese hermoso ejemplar de yankee palpando mi pene, no pude más y me dejé llevar. Volví a recuperar el beso, y reparé la sonrisa del rubio sobre mis labios.

Estuvimos besándonos por unos cuantos segundos, o minutos, ya ni sé, hasta que escuchamos la perilla de la puerta moverse.

_-¡Oye, sal de ahí, algunos necesitamos entrar también!_

No supe quién era, pero sí supe que debía irme de ahí como fuese. Y no podíamos salir los dos, sino iba a ser obvio que _algo_ estábamos haciendo.

Pero mi borrosa mente se vio colapsada al ver a Erwin abrir la puerta como si nada.

Parpadeé varias veces, quedándome inmóvil, rezando porque no fuese ningún conocido mío. La voz de Angel no era, y al abrirse más la puerta, me pude dar cuenta que no era él, ciertamente. Respiré. Respiré hasta que lo vi detrás del sujeto que teníamos Erwin y yo enfrente.

Mierda.

Eso estaba simplemente mal.

Mi rostro debió haberse desfigurado. Había arruinado algo. Aunque técnicamente no, porque con Angel no estábamos en nada. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué me sentía como una mierda?

Ignoré al sujeto que nos miraba con cara de sospecha y a Erwin también, y fui directo hasta donde yacía Angel, pero éste se dio media vuelta y amagó a irse.

_-¡Espera!_-Atiné a decir, y pude ver en sus ojos un dejo de dolor que me hizo sentir como la mierda más apestosa del planeta.

Angel esperó, y yo no sabía qué decir. Me sentía indefenso, sin excusas. ¿Qué excusas podía poner, si todo estaba muy claro? Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos momentos, hasta que su rostro cambió de triste, a uno serio.

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Si no tienes cómo irte puedo llevarte hasta tu ca-_

_-¡No! ¡Angel, espera! N-no es tan así la cosa, verás, yo n-no sabía que Erwin iba a venirme a buscar, y yo encontré a mis amigo ahí, y los vi en una situación comprometedora, entonces no pude evitar quedarme, y- y_-¿Y estaba divagando? Sí. Lo estaba.

Angel me sonrió con pena, y logré escuchar a mi corazón quebrarse. Yo estaba siendo un maldito. ¿Para qué había llevado a Angel a esa fiesta, sabiendo que yo le gustaba, si me iba a apretar a otro tipo? Está bien, en mi defensa no había sido algo premeditado, pero igual.

_-Eren, ya te dije antes, tú no tienes por qué darme explicaciones ni nada... Lo entiendo, somos amigos nosotros. Estoy bien con éso._

_-¿Puedes llevarme a lo de Zoe?_

_-¿A lo de Zoe? ¿Para qué?_

_-¡Tan sólo hazlo! ¡¿Puedes o no?!-_¿Acababa de gritarle?

Asintió con un rostro muy confundido.

Quise despedirme de mis amigos, pero estaban todos muy ocupados y ebrios y teniendo sexo, así que supuse que no notarían mi ausencia. Le tomé la mano a Angel, obviando la cara de Erwin al pasar por su lado, y salimos rápido del apartamento. Angel algo agitado debido a mi forcejeo.

_-¡Oye, Eren, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo siquiera?_

_-Por favor, no aquí. Necesito que hablemos, pero, por favor lleguemos a lo de Zoe._

_-¿Para éso quieres que te lleve hasta lo de Zoe? Eren, prefiero asegurarme de que llegues a tu casa, de verdad, estamos bie-_

_-¡No! Angel, ¡Por favor!_

Después de rogarle por varios minutos, Angel terminó cediendo ante mis caprichos. Bajamos por el ascensor -viaje totalmente incómodo-, salimos, nos subimos hasta su moto -sin decir palabra alguna-, y al rato nos encontrábamos en la residencia Hange.

_-Zoe está durmiendo seguro, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hablar?_

_-Prometo ser silencioso. Por favor..._

Angel asintió y entramos. Lo seguí hasta la cocina, pero al ver que planeaba sentarse en la mesa para charlar, lo detuve.

_-¿P-podemos ir hasta tu cuarto? Es que n-no quiero encontrarme a Zoe._

Oí un pequeño suspiro lleno de ¿fastidio? Pero no me importó, ya que ahora estábamos yendo hasta un lugar donde por fin tendríamos privacidad. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Angel. De verdad, no quería perder a un posible amigo por mi estúpida calentura pasajera.

Pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos posterior a que el blondo cerrase su puerta atrás mío. Chocó su nariz con la mía, y mis labios colisionaron con los de él. Abrí mis ojos más allá de lo permitido para asegurarme de que éso no hubiera sido un accidente, y su mano en mi mejilla me confirmó que no lo era. ¿Angel me estaba besando? En efecto, eso era un beso, pero no un beso como el primero que nos dimos días antes, éste era diferente. Estaba cargado de sentimientos múltiples; furia, pasión, amor, odio, rabia, celos.

Yo correspondí el contacto de la misma manera, y algunos pasos y empujones después, nos topamos con su cama, cayendo él de espaldas sobre el colchón, y yo arriba suyo.

Las caricias no se dieron a esperar. Empezamos a besarnos cada vez con más furia, y yo nunca me había sentido tan extraño en mi vida, pero... _¡besar a un hombre de ese modo se sentía condenadamente bien!_

Angel retribuía mis roces. ¡Los dos lo hacíamos!

Empezamos a restregar nuestras partes bajas la una con la otra, largando gemidos y jadeos mientras tanto. Yo ya no podía más.

* * *

><p>La molesta alarma de mi celular sonaba sin pena alguna resonando por toda mi cabeza. ¿Cuándo había programado la alarma? Era domingo, ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué una alarma en un día domingo? O, ¡no! ¡Aún era sábado! Froté mis ojos con pereza y tanteé el aparato para apagar el molesto sonido del despertador, pero, vaya sorpresa me di cuando noté que no era una alarma aquello que me despabilaba, sino un whatsapp de Levi.<p>

_"Soñé que te golpeaba la cara."_

_Ah... siempre tan..._ Entonces, antes de terminar de pensar la cursilería que estaba cruzando mi cabeza, advertí que me encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí. Fue ahí mismo que volteé y capté el bulto humano debajo de la sábana, y la dorada cabellera asomando por ésta.

_-¡¿Angel?!_

_-Mnn..._

Oh por Dios. _¡¿Qué había hecho?!_

Levanté la sábana y me contemplé desnudo. Completamente desnudo. Y no sólo yo estaba así, sino también el cuerpo que yacía a mi lado.

_-Angel, ¡despierta!_

_-¿Q-qué ocurre, Eren?_

_-Por favor dime que no... ¿Q-qué pasó anoche?_

_-¿Ya te arrepientes? Descuida... nada pasó. No llegamos tan al-_

_-¡N-no! No es éso a lo que me refiero. Es sólo que... no me gustaría saber que mi primera vez con un hombre fue estando ebrio. ¡Odiaría no recordar nada!_

_-Lo sé. Por éso fue que no llegamos a darnos más que unos besos..._

Lo observé con más detenimiento, y se lo notaba algo decaído. Entonces -no me pregunten por qué, pero- lo besé. Un beso suave, nada acalorado, más bien tierno. Y sentí una pequeña sonrisa nacer en su boca.

Teníamos que hablar, ahora más que nunca. Y no solamente éso, sino que tenía que replantearme todo. Desde lo que me pasaba con Angel, hasta lo que sentía por Levi. Estaba en aprietos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueeeeeno. Tarde pero seguro. No pienso abandonar este Fic, ni de coña.**

***Seabiscuit era un conocido caballo de carreras. Ahí el apodo de Jean.**

**Eren sí que es una zorra, y me gusta! Al menos por el momento. Sigue siendo un Fic Riren (Levi x Eren). Van a pasar varias cosas, pero no crean que se va a desvirtuar todo. Le soy fiel a mi OTP. Sólo que... la vida es una perra, así que van a sufrir un poco.**

**Tema Levi; sé que no hay casi nada de Levi x Eren acá, pero ya va a llegar, se los prometo. Ah! Y vieron lo que hice con ese último whatsapp que Levi le mandó a Eren? Es algo así como una obviedad que, cuando a uno le dicen que soñaron con uno, es porque se durmieron pensando en uno! 3 Lástima que Eren se despertó al lado de Angel. Lol.**

****Viva el Angel x Eren °(o_o/° Yay! Va a haber MUCHO de esos dos, así que, si no les gusta la idea, les recomiendo marcharse, momentáneamente al menos.****

**Tengo taaaantas historias por escribir. Bah, historias para pasar, en realidad, ya que la mayoría las tengo ya empezadas. Voy a ver si mañana (hoy, en unas horas, duh) paso una de ellas, que es un Three-Shot super hot de Eren x Levi x Erwin ( .Yesh).**

**Hablando de Erwin, resultó ser algo así como un segundo plato en esta historia al fin y al cabo. Y no, no va a aparecer más, despídanse de él.**

**Ah! Otro detalle. El cumpleaños (canon) de Jean no es hasta el 7 de Abril, pero se lo tuve que cambiar para adaptarlo a esta historia. Detalles menores... nada grave.**

**Si tienen quejas, dudas, insultos, siéntanse libres de dejarlos plasmados en un sexy review.**

**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews c: De verdad! Son lo que me incita a escribir más y más y a tratar de mejorar cada vez que lo hago.**

****Nada más. Perdonen si hay incoherencias en este capítulo, es que son las 4.30 AM y mi cerebro carece de luces a estas horas.****

**Nos leemos la próxima.**

**Au revoir.**

**BLYFF.**


End file.
